Chuck v Baby Molly
by bananacoco88
Summary: What if Something happened to Sarah's Mom during season 3 and she couldn't take care of Molly so Sarah goes to get Molly to take care of her. What if Chuck helps? It starts in the middle of season 3 at the end of Chuck v The Honeymooners.
1. Chapter 1

Chuck v Baby Molly  
Chapter 1

Summary: What if Something happened to Sarah's Mom during season 3 and she couldn't take care of Molly so Sarah goes to get Molly to take care of her. What if Chuck helps? It starts in the middle of season 3 at the end of Chuck v The Honeymooners.

After Chuck walks out of Ellie's apartment feeling more content having been able to work things out with her before she had to leave for Africa. Walking into his apartment he was greeted by the sight of his girlfriend in tears. "Sarah, what's wrong?" Chuck asked wrapping his arms around her pulling her close to him. The only response he got was Sarah wrapping her arms around him, burrowing her face into his chest. "Sarah honey what happened?" He tried again.

"My…my mom, she's sick." She finally said.

Chuck didn't respond for a minute because this was the first time Sarah had talked about her Mom. She's opening up to me about her family and her past. Tread carefully Chuck, he thought to himself. Don't screw this up. "What happened? What can I do to help?"

"You're doing it." She murmured into his chest.

He picked her up and carried her to the couch, placing her on his lap. She tucked her head between his neck and shoulder. "Chuck I need to tell you about something that happened before I got assigned to you but you can't tell anyone outside of the two of us. If needs be I will tell Casey if it comes to that. Okay?"

"Okay, I promise no one else will know." He sealed the promise with a light kiss to her lips.

"My assignment before being sent here was in Budapest. I was working with a guy named Ryker. He was my handler at the time. The mission was for me to retrieve a package and kill some men that would be guarding it. I was sent inside this mansion of this rich couple who was supposedly working with mobsters. I wasn't told what the package was just the room it would be in. Ryker was in a van outside talking me through getting to that room. In one of the rooms, I found the men sitting at the table talking. The couple that owned the place was tied up and dead on the floor. I knew something didn't feel right at that point but I killed the men anyway at Ryker's insistence. When I got to the room I found a baby girl not more than 6 months old.

When I told Ryker what the package was he said the baby was the package. I was hesitant at first but everyone in the house was dead and Ryker told me to move before more men came. When I met Ryker the next day and asked why the baby was package and what he was going to do with her, he said it was above my pay grade. That's when I knew the mission wasn't a CIA Sanctioned mission. So I ran with the baby. I knew the only safe place was with my mom.

"By the time the CIA recruited me I had changed my name so many times they didn't know my mom existed. So I took the baby to her. Mom knew I was a CIA agent so I explained the situation to her and told I couldn't contact her anymore for the baby's safety. I was half tempted to keep the baby and go on the run but I knew Ryker would be watching for any sighs of me or the baby so left her with my mom and told her to give her the childhood she always wanted for me."

Chuck didn't respond right away still digesting everything Sarah told him. Sarah lifted her head and looked at him. She knew by the look on his face that he needed a minute. So she sat quietly and waited. After a few minutes, he finally responded. "Wow! Just wow."

"Yeah. I know that's a lot to take in."

"I didn't think I could love you any more than I already did but I was wrong. I just fell even more in love with you Sarah Walker."

She looked into his eyes seeing a combination of truth, amazement and unconditional love. "Why?" She asked simply.

"Because you took a child you didn't know and protected her. You found the safest place for her and you did it unselfishly. You showed love to someone who would have otherwise been mistreated. I was devastated when Mom left and a few years later Dad left with no explanation. Ellie and I felt unloved and abandoned. We had each other which was good because it helped us move on but we could never fully get over the feeling of being unloved by Mom and Dad. You showed unconditional that day you saved the baby. How could I not fall more in love with you."

With tears running down her face she kissed him. Pushing his mouth open with her tongue begging for entrance. He gave it freely meeting her tongue with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. They kissed a nibbled on each other's lips for what seemed like endless amounts of time before Chuck pulled back. Unwilling to let her go completely he pulled back just enough to talk.

"So what has you upset? What's going on with your Mom that has my girl in tears?" He asked just above a whisper.

"I gave my Mom an emergency number just in case something happened. If I needed her to run or she needed me if something went wrong. We haven't talked since I left her with the baby. She called while you were talking to Ellie. She has cancer and It's becoming harder for her to take care of the baby. She needs me to come get her."

He hugged her close kissing her forehead. "Oh, Sarah I am so sorry. What can I do to help?"

"I don't know how to take care of a baby Chuck. I have been a CIA agent for so long I don't know how to do anything else."

"That's not true. You are becoming a real girl. We started dating and have been working through having a real-life and working for the CIA. We are finding our balance. You can do anything you set your mind to and you have me. I will help through this. We will do this together."

She nodded her head and buried it back between his neck and shoulder. How did I get so lucky to have a man like Chuck, she thought. She didn't know but she was going to treasure him for the rest of her life. She thought of the mistake she almost made running off with Shaw. She shuddered at the thought. She couldn't imagine what her life would be like without Chuck. She wished she could tell him those three simple words. 'I love you.' how hard is that to say. Instead she kissed his neck.

"I love you too, Sarah." He knew she wasn't ready to say it but that didn't mean he couldn't say it to her.

"We have to go to my Mom tonight. I don't know how bad my Mom is and I don't want to take any chances leaving the baby unattended."

"Do you want to drive or do you want me to?" He asked. Showing his unwavering support.

"I would normally drive but I am too emotional right now." She said talking into his neck.

"I will get the keys." He stood up placing Sarah on her feet holding her until he was sure she was okay to stand. He grabbed the keys out of the bowl they kept by the door and walked out of his apartment holding Sarah's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck v Molly  
Chapter 2

By the time Chuck and Sarah reached her mom's house Sarah had fallen asleep. "Sarah sweetie wake up." He leaned over her softly caressing her lips with his own. Sarah woke up to the best feeling in the world, her boyfriend's lips on hers. When Chuck started nibbling on her lip just the way she loved, she responded instantly. When he started pulling away she pulled him back lacing her fingers through his hair. Chuck moaned and Sarah took advantage of his open mouth, sticking her tongue in his mouth. Chuck met her tongue with his own eager to show the love and support she craved.

Reluctantly Sarah pulled away moaning at the loss of his lips. "As much as I would love to continue this we have to go in before it gets any later."

Chucked nodded in response, opening the door quickly running around the car to open her door. "You ready for this?" He asked when she stepped out of the car.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She grabbed Chuck's hand and walked toward her mother's front door. She rang the doorbell and waited. The door opened a few seconds later reveling her mother. She was pale and weak-looking and thinner. "Mom," Sarah said tears spilling out of her eyes. "Hi, baby girl." She responded with equal amounts of tears. Her voiced cracked with emotion. She was happy to see the daughter again. She thought she would never see Sarah again. Emma felt sadness that she might have to unwilling leave her daughter. "Oh, Sarah I missed you so much."

"I missed you to Mom. Are you Okay? How are you feeling?"

Emma smiled at her daughter. "Come in we have a lot to talk about." She moved aside for Chuck and Sarah to enter.

Once seated in the living room Emma began talking. "So who's this. She asked pointing to Chuck.

"Mom this is Chuck, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," he said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you to Chuck." She turned to her daughter with a smile on her lips. "I am glad you found someone, honey. Are you happy?"

"I honestly couldn't be happier. I love Chuck and I couldn't have dreamed up a better man to steal my heart. How are you, Mom? Please tell me what's going on?"

"A few months ago I went in to see my Doctor. I haven't been feeling well and nothing I did seemed to help. They did some tests and found stage 2 cancer. I didn't tell you right away because I wanted to see how I responded to the treatments. I didn't respond to the first two but they have shown some response to the one they've given me recently. The downside is my energy is low and my strengths even lower. It makes it harder for me to care for Molly. I can't trust babysitters because of the situation concerning her safety. You were my only option."

Sarah hugged her Mom tightly. "I am sorry Mom. I am sorry I couldn't be here with you. Thank you for calling me and not just for Molly's sake but for letting me know how you are. I missed talking to you on the rear occasions we got to."

"I missed you to honey. Now we need to talk about Molly."

Chuck and Sarah both nodded. "You should know I raised her as my granddaughter. I hoped one day when it was safe you would come back for her. The day you gave her to me I could see how much you wanted to keep her."

Sarah couldn't help but be amazed at how much her Mother saw in her that day. "Have you told Molly who her mother is?"

"No, she's only 2 and a half turning 3 soon. I didn't want her to repeat it in case someone may be listening. I told her that her mom loved her but that she had to leave to keep some bad guys away so she could be safe. She's amazing, Sarah. You are going to love her." Emma said hugging her. "Thank you for saving her."

Sarah couldn't say anything. She was trying to process everything she had been told. She was about to become a Mom. In all her years with her Dad and the CIA, she never saw herself as a Mom or a wife. Now she was dating Chuck. Hoping to have a future with him which is something else she never imaged for herself. Everything was changing and she didn't know how to deal with all of it.

Seeing that his girlfriend needed a minute Chuck asked Emma, "Do you have a bag packed for Molly?"

"No, she was asleep before I thought to pack one. I didn't want to wake her."

"That's fine why don't you go pack a bag for yourself," Chuck said  
Sarah and Emma gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about, Chuck?" Sarah asked

"We can't leave your Mom here to take Care of herself. She sick and until we catch Ryker she's no safer than Molly. We can find a place close to us for her to stay so we can keep an eye on her and help her when she needs it." He responded as if it was obvious.

"Chuck the CIA doesn't know my Mom exists and I would like to keep it that way. Ryker might have contacts inside the CIA looking for information. If word gets out about my Mom that will make it easier for Ryker to find Molly."

"I understand that Sarah but how are we going to explain Molly to everyone? If he does find out about her don't you want her close so we can protect her easier?"

Sarah remained silent thinking about what Chuck said. Emma interrupted the quit putting in her thoughts in on the matter. "I can't come now. I have been doing Chemotherapy but they are going to do radiation next. I can't be around Molly it could harm her. I will remain here till I finish my radiation treatment then you can come for me after if it will make you feel better."

Sarah finally spoke. "Chucks right your safety is important. I can't leave you here by yourself especially as weak as you would be going through cancer treatments. I understand your concerns about being around Molly during your treatments but I don't want you by yourself either. Chuck any ideas?" She asked turning her attention back to her boyfriend.

"I have an idea but you're not going to like it." He said looking at her trying to convey his love and support.

"Tell me anyway. I am out of ideas." She would normally be able to think on her feet in a situation like this but she was too emotional at the moment. She couldn't be more thankful for Chuck then she is right now.

"We tell Beckman. I know you said you didn't want to but we can trust Beckman to keep it to herself. If you explain the situation she will help us. Tell her about Ryker and the mission. Explain that your boss wasn't going to do anything to protect her. Explain that you didn't feel like you had much choice. She may help protect your mom and keep Molly off the CIA books so she isn't found. Casey may even be able to suggest someone he trusts to help us with protection."

Emma responded before Sarah could. "He's right Sarah you aren't going to be able to explain Molly and Me without your boss finding out. We need help. You can't do everything on your own. I know you have been independent for years now but it's time you ask for help."

Sarah looked between her Mom and boyfriend trying to come up with a better solution but her mind was blank. She didn't like the idea of letting more people in on this secret but she trusted Beckman and Casey so she agreed. "Okay we will try it your way Chuck but we need to make sure whatever cover story we come up with will be believable to Ellie, Awesome and Morgen."

"I am sure Beckman will help us with that as well. It's our best option right now. If I had any other ideas I would suggest them." Chuck said trying his best to give her a reassuring smile.

"Mom, what are your thoughts on that?" Sarah asked. Turning her attention back to her Mom.

"I think Chuck has a good plan. I will keep in touch with you between now and then so I know what the plan is and so I can keep you updated on my treatments. My doctor is hopeful so that's good."

Sarah still didn't like it but she agreed anyway hoping it wasn't a mistake. The three talked for about an hour more before Emma called it a night for her. She had a long day and an even longer night. Chuck and Sarah decided to sleep in the guest bedroom so that Emma had a chance to say goodbye to Molly in the morning.

"I am going to text Casey and tell him something personal came up and we won't be back till tomorrow morning, we will explain everything when we get back," Sarah said pulling her phone out.

"Good idea honey," Chuck said leading her to the guest room while she texted Casey so she wouldn't trip or bump into anything.

When they reached their room Sarah had already finished texting Casey. This late at night she wasn't excepting a response but he would see the text in the morning. They stripped down to their T-shirts and underwear before crawling into bed. "What are we going to do Chuck. How are we going to take care of a kid?"

"One day at a time. If it's alright with you I would like to be Molly's father? I know that's a big step but if you're going to be the Mother I would like the honor of being her father. I don't plan on letting you go ever. You're my forever girl, Sarah. We can take it as slow or fast as you would like but Molly changes things for us. I promised we would do this together and that's not going to change ever."

Sarah cried her body shaking with sobs. She couldn't understand how she ended up with a kind, loving and amazing man. Chuck never failed to amaze her. Every day he showed her what being loved by someone truly meant. "I would love nothing more, Chuck. Molly will be very lucky to have you as a father." She said once her sobs were under control.

"Let's get some sleep so we aren't too tired for tomorrow. We will have a long day. Packing up Molly and making sure no one sees her until we talk to Beckman and Casey."

"What if she doesn't help us?" She asked her boyfriend.

"She will or she will not like the outcome. Casey may act like he's cold-hearted sometimes but he will help because he cares about us more then he will admit out loud."

Sarah cuddled up to her boyfriend before whispering goodnight and promptly fell asleep. Chuck following minutes after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck v Baby Molly  
Chapter 3

Sarah woke up to a noise coming from the kitchen. She looked over at Chuck sleeping peacefully. She loved watching him sleep. It may seem a little creepy but he never looked as peaceful as he does when he's sleeping. She decided Chuck deserved the wake-up call he gave her in the car last night. So she leaned over and placed light kisses on his lips then down his cheek before making her way down his neck. He moaned as he started waking up. She slowly made her way back up his neck, cheeks and finally his lips. She nibbled on his bottom lip so he would open his mouth before exploring his mouth with her tongue. She loved kissing Chuck. When they kissed in front of that boom that wasn't a boom she knew she was in trouble. Chuck finally started kissing her back. His tongue meeting her with urgency. He rolled them over so he was on top. Sarah wrapped her legs around him loving the feel of him on top of her. Chuck kissed his way down to her neck kissing her on her favorite place between her neck shoulder. She moaned in response inspiring Chuck to put his hand underneath her shirt making it way up her body. He loved the feel of her skin. Sarah knew they had stopped. She couldn't have sex with him in her mother's house especially with Molly and her Mom both awake.

"mmmm… Chuck, we have to stop. We can't do this in my mother's house."

He moaned in protest. "We can be quick and quit I promise." Kissing her lips again.

"I promise I'll make it up to you tonight. We have a long day and we need to get started." She almost pulled him back to her when she started to get off her. She knew it was the right thing to do that didn't mean she had to like it. She loved making out with her boyfriend. She loved what usually followed even more.

"Okay but I am going to hold you to that promise." He said rolling off her.

"Trust me that's a promise I am more than willing to keep. Let's get dressed. I can hear Mom and Molly in the kitchen. I am nervous to meet Molly but the longer we put it off the harder it will be."

Chuck agreed and they both got dressed before making their way to the kitchen. As they walked in they saw Emma at the stove cooking and a blond little girl staring at them. She had her cocked to the side with a questioning look on her face. Even though biologically Molly wasn't Sarah's she looked similar enough to Sarah to pass as being her daughter.

"Gram who dis." The little girl asked pointing to Chuck and Sarah. Turning off the stove Emma walked to Molly who was standing by the kitchen table and put her on her lap. "Molly this is your Momma." They all waited for her reaction for what seemed like hours but was only a minute. Molly screamed in excitement before jumping off her Grandma's lap and running to Sarah.  
Sarah didn't waste any time bending down enough to catch the little girl. "Momma." She screamed again wrapping her little arms around Sarah's neck. "Momma stay?"

"Yes, baby girl Mommy's staying," Sarah said hugging Molly tightly. "I missed so much."

"Missed you to Momma." She kissed Sarah on the cheek. Sarah kissed her back placing a smacking kiss on the little girl's cheek.

Molly looked at Chuck, pointed her finger towards Chuck before asking who he was. Chuck looked towards Sarah tilting his toward Molly silently asking her if it was okay. Sarah turned so they were facing Chuck pointing to him before saying, "Molly this is your Dad, Chuck. Chuck meet your daughter Molly."

Not wasting a moment Molly reached for Chuck, Yelling "Daddy."  
Chuck took her from Sarah hugging her close. He just met her and he already felt a bond with her. "Hi princess. I missed you." He knew he didn't even know about her till last night but he did feel like he missed her. He knew it didn't make sense but he wasn't going to question it.

"Daddy stay too?" Molly asked looking at Chuck with one arm still wrapped around his neck.

"I am not going anywhere baby girl." He couldn't help but hug her again.

Sarah put her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes trying to fight back tears. The sight before was by far the sweetie thing she had witnessed so far. To see Chuck so willing to accept Molly was something she would never forget. She could already see the love he had for her. Molly seemed to share his feelings. The bond between them was forming quickly and she couldn't wait to see more of it in the future.

Wanting to make sure her Mom was still there Molly turned back to Sarah. She stretched her arms out toward Sarah motioning for her Mom to hold her. "Momma." She said making sure she got her point across. Sarah grabbed her daughter from Chuck wrapping her arms around her holding her close. Like Chuck, she felt an instant connection with Molly. It felt as if she had never left. It both amazed and scared Sarah. She never imaged something like this would be possible.

Hating to interrupt the moment but not wanting to food to get cold Emma finally spoke. "We should eat before the food gets cold." Sarah and Chuck both nodded walking to the table. Sarah tried to put Molly in her high chair but Molly wasn't having it. She wanted to stay with parents at the table. "No Momma stay with you."

Not having the heart to say not to her Sarah placed Molly on her lap holding with her one hand and eating with others after Emma put the food on the table. The three adults chatted about anything and everything. Emma and Sarah loving the chance to catch up with each other. Chuck simply enjoyed getting to know Sarah's mom and watching Sarah happily interact with her. After breakfast, they took Molly to the living room to explain as best as they could to a two and a half year old that she was leaving with Chuck and Sarah.

Emma started thinking that she would take the news better from her. "Molly honey grandma has something she wants to tell you. You're going to go home with Mommy and Daddy."

"Granny come to." Molly asked.

"No sweetie I have to stay here."

"No!" She yelled. "Granny come to!"

"Molly I can't come. Grandma is sick and the medicine I have to take will hurt you. So you're going to go home with Mommy and Daddy. They are going to take care of you."

"Hey," Sarah interjected. "You will see Grandma again I promise. She's going to come to see you once she's better."

"Promise?" The little girl replied.

"We promise." Chuck and Sarah replied at the same time.

Molly looked at Emma as if asking for confirmation.  
"I promise I will come to see you as soon as I can. Okay?"

"Okay. she replied moving to sit on Sarah's lap.

"We need to pack some of your stuff to take with us. How about you show us your room." Chuck said. Trying to get her mind on other things.

Molly seemed to like that idea. She jumped off Sarah's lap grabbed Chuck's hand before walking to her room with Emma and Sarah following behind them. "How you doing, Honey," Emma asked knowing that Sarah was probably overwhelmed.

"I am feeling a lot of things right now. I am freaking out, I am excited and nervous all at the same time. I felt an instant connection with her, Mom. I didn't think anything like that was possible."

Emma smiled remembering the day Sarah was born. "I felt the same way the day you were born. I remember the love and connection I felt the minute I had you in my arms."

"I am sorry I left with Dad. I am sorry I stayed away for so long." Sarah leaned her head on her mom's shoulder once they reached Molly's room.

"I know your Dad offered you a life of adventure. I was sad to see you go. I missed every minute of every day. I wished I would have able to see you grow up more but I didn't want you to resent me for making you stay."

"I wanted to come back when I got older but I got so caught up in Dad's con jobs I never got the chance. He kept changing our names to avoid the law and insisted it wasn't safe to go back to you. When Dad got arrested I was sixteen. That's when I got recruited to the CIA to avoid being arrested myself."

"Well, thankfully you came back to me when you could after that. I thought I would never see you again. Our short conversations over the phone gave me hope that we could repair at least some of our relationship. When you joined the CIA did you ever see yourself here? Dating a man like Chuck, having a daughter?"

"No I didn't but Chuck has shown me that its okay to be surprised every once in a while."

"Was it your idea for Molly to call him Dad?" Emma asked.

"No. Chuck talked to me last night about it. He asked if he could be Molly's father. He told me that if I was going to be her mother he wanted to be her Dad. He said I was his forever girl and that was never going to change."

"You got a good one Sarah. I can see how happy he makes you and that's all I ever wanted for you." Emma said turning her attention to Chuck and Molly, watching them pack some of her stuff. Sarah turning to do the same.

"He's mine forever. He's the one."

"Does he know that?" Emma asked. "Have you told him you love him?"

"No. Those words aren't easy for me to say but I will tell him soon."

Emma just nodded. She smiled at the sight of Molly showing Chuck her favorite stuff Dog. "He's Bunny," Molly explained to her Dad. Emma and Sarah let out a small giggle at the sight of Chuck's face after hearing the name.

"You almost finished packing?" Sarah asked walking towards them.

"Why don't you decided. We have some clothes and toys and extra shoes." Chuck said listing off everything he had packed in a small suitcase.

"I am going to go get a bigger bag from my closet. You're going to need more than that." Emma said before walking off.

Chuck was concerned about Sarah. A lot has happened in the last 24 hours. He knew she was overwhelmed last night. "How are you?" He asked grabbing her hand.

She didn't take her focus off watching Molly play with her toys when she answered, "I am okay. I explained to mom earlier that I was feeling a lot of things at once but I am okay for the most part."

He stepped behind her wrapping his arms around her. "Your amazing Sarah. Your strength and will to survive anything is beyond anything I have ever seen. I am so lucky to have you." He kissed her temple hugging her as close.

"Trust me I am struggling but I have you now and that makes me stronger. Your support and guidance through all this makes it easier for me to deal with it. You have helped through so much the last three years I don't know where I would be without you." She turned in his arms wrapping her arms around him before kissing him.

I wasn't a passionate kiss. They kept it chaste and sweet. It was more like a silent promise to always love one another. Molly looked up from the floor and smiled at her parents. She clapped her hands together before giggling. The sweet sound of laughter made Sarah and Chuck look down at their sweet baby girl both grinning ear to ear. Sarah picked her up making her giggle more.  
Sarah smiled at her daughter before pecking her on the cheek.

"What are you laughing at?" Chuck asked the little girl.

"You kissing." She said motioning with her little hands between Chuck and Sarah.

Chuck laughed before placing a kiss on her cheek while using one of his hands to tickle her making Molly explode in laughter. Not one to be left out Sarah joined in on the fun tickling Chuck bring more laughter out of both girls after seeing Chuck jump away from Sarah's fingers.

Emma walked in at that exact moment. If you had told her a few days ago she would be witnessing this heart-melting scene before she would have called that person crazy and asked to have their head examined. She was sad that they had to leave but happy that there would be a chance to see them again. She couldn't have wished for a better family and Chuck played a big part in making that happen. God bless this man, she thought to herself.

"Heres a bigger bag." She said holding it up for Chuck.

Chuck took the bag and started packing Molly's clothes one drow at a time. "Sarah why don't you take Molly in the living room with mom so you can visit while I finish packing in here."

She smiled at her boyfriend hoping he saw the thankfulness in her eyes. "That's a great idea thanks, Chuck." She grabbed her mom's hand and walked out of the room thankful she had a chance to spend the last bit of their time alone with Molly and her mom.

"Daddy get Bunny." Molly reminded him as they walked out.

"Don't worry I'll get him." He yelled as they walked down the hallway. He grabbed the stuffed dog and put it in the side pocket of the bag. Once he finished packing all the clothes he could fit in the bag placed different toys on top of the clothes hoping it would be enough for Molly for the time being.

Sarah and Emma sat down on the couch next to each other placing Molly on the floor. "I am going to miss Mom. I don't know if I can do this without you." Sarah said looking at her Mom.

"You can call me now remember. If you have any questions or concerns just call me and I will talk you through it. You're a smart woman, Sarah, you can do this. You're not alone. You have Chuck to help."

"I know you're right. I just want to be the best Mom to her. I know everything I don't want for her, basically my childhood. I want her to have everything I didn't have. Friends, score games, family game and movie nights, school dance when she's older and all the mother-daughter talks I missed out on. I know I made my choice between you and Dad back then but that doesn't mean I didn't regret it at times." Sarah cuddled up to her mom while watching Molly play.

"I wanted those things for you to honey but you are a free sprite. You love adventure and travel. Would have been truly happy if you missed out on all the adventures you did have with her Dad?"

"It was fun for me when I was younger because I didn't know any better. I thought we were just having fun. As I got older and understood more about what we were doing I started to miss all the things I missed out on. I loved my time in the CIA. I felt like I could make up for all the mistakes I made cheating people out of their money. I thought if I helped save the world that would somehow make it better. I did in some ways I guess. I got to use the skills I learned with Dad for doing good. In that way, I am thankful for him. I was a better agent because of it. So that's the silver lining."

"Well, then it wasn't all bad. If having those skills helped keep safe on your missions then I am grateful for that. Promise me if I make it through this we will make up for our lost time." Emma said hugging her daughter close.

"I promise." That was a promise Sarah swore to herself she wouldn't break. She needed all the time she could get with her mom.

Emma reached for a folder sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch handing it to Sarah. "This has Molly birth certificate, medical records, and an updated passport just in case you have to take her somewhere. She's up to date on her shots so she shouldn't need those for a while. She likes baths before bed and being rubbed down with the baby lavender lotion afterward. It helps her sleep." Emma said hoping she didn't forget anything.  
Sarah nodded. "Thanks, mom I appreciate this. Thanks for taking care of Molly for me these last two years. I need you to do something for me." Emma just nodded her motioning for her to continue. " I need you to keep a bag packed with about a week's worth of clothes in it. Make sure your passport, birth certificate and ID are in it along with extra cash and an extra credit card. Chuck and I may need you to leave and meet us or pick you up at a moment's notice."

"I already have a bag packed. I wanted to be ready in case I had to leave with Molly for any reason. I'll add extra clothes and cash to it. I'll pack up most of the picture of Molly I have taken during my time with her so you and Chuck can use them for your cover story if you need to. I want to keep a few here with me so I have something to look at and remind of her until I can meet up with you."

Sarah looked at her mom in amazement. "I wouldn't have even thought about the pictures. Thanks, that will help."

"That talk you and I had the day you dropped Molly off stuck with me. I always try and be prepared for anything. I didn't want to let you down especially after you trusted to care for Molly."

"I love you, mom. Thank for everything you have done for me and Molly. I hope I can be at least half as great as you."

Emma looked at her daughter with love and hope. "You will be better than me, I know it." She said kissing Sarah's Cheek. "Let me know what your boss says and what the plan is, Okay?"

"Of course we will, Mom."

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Chuck asked stepping into the living room, holding both bags they had pack for Molly.

"Yeah, why don't you put the bags in the car come back in so you can say goodbye to mom. That will give Molly and Mom a minute or two to say goodbye."

"Of course. I will be right back." Chuck said before walking out of the house heading to the car.

Emma picked up Molly giving her a big hug and a kiss. "I am going to miss you so much." She said to her. "You be good for Mommy and Daddy. I will see you soon, Okay?"

Molly nodded before returning to her Grandma's hug. She placed a big wet kiss on her cheek before saying Goodbye. She started to cry and reached for Sarah. It was at that point Chuck walked in. He wasted no time giving Emma a big hug thanking her for everything then taking Molly from Sarah so she could say goodbye to her Mother.

"Bye Mom. I will call you when I can, I promise. Remember to be ready to leave in a hurry and stay safe. Keep practicing all the safety you were doing with Molly. You still not 100% safe."

"I will. You stay safe as well and take care of Chuck and Molly. I love you and I will see you soon." Emma hugged her tightly before releasing her. "You should get going so you can get Molly set and get everything worked out with your boss."

Sarah nodded. "Okay, bye mom." She said giving Emma one more hug before walking out with Chuck and Molly. Emma waved from her porch as they buckled Molly into her car seat they had taken from her car and drove off. All she could do was hope and pray that everything would work out and they could be family without worrying about the CIA or Ryker.


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck v Baby Molly  
Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you all so much for the reviews! It was pointed out to me that Sarah does tell chuck she loves him in chapter 1. This was a mistake on my part. I will be editing it later. She will tell Chuck soon I promise but for the sake of the story, she hasn't told him yet. I am happy everyone seems to love this story. Please continue to review and give me your thoughts, feelings, and questions for this story. **

With Sarah driving they reached Echo Park quicker then Chuck expected to. He called Casey and told him they needed a conference with him and Beckman. Chuck explained that it was an emergency that couldn't wait. Chuck grabbed the bags from the car running through the Morgan door placing the bags in his closet and quickly running back outside to give Sarah the all-clear signal.

Sarah already had Molly in her arms ready to run to Casey's hopefully before anyone saw Molly. Chuck opened the door without knocking moving aside for Sarah to enter. Molly fell asleep in the car so Sarah just held her. She knew Molly was probably exhausted emotionally from all the changes happening in such a short time farm. Neither of them missed Casey's shocked expression that quickly turned into a confused one.

"We will explain everything, Casey. Let's get Beckman on the line so we only have to do it once." Chuck said hoping he understood. Casey nodded in reply before connecting Beckman on the Tv video conferencing.

"Hello, team?" She greeted them before noticing Sarah holding Molly. "Alright does someone want to explain to me what's going."

Sarah handed Molly to Chuck knowing she should be the one to explain. She told Beckman about her mission in Budapest with Ryker. When she got to the part about Ryker wanting to use the baby for his own gain not to mention finding out it wasn't a CIA sectioned mission. You could see the shock and frustration on General Beckman's face. Sarah explained that Gram was of no help. He couldn't guarantee her safety if I handed her over to the CIA. She would have ended up unprotected as long she existed on the CIA paperwork Ryker could easily get to her. Sarah told Beckman about her decision to leave the baby with her mom because the CIA didn't have a record of her. For that reason, it was the safest place to leave the baby.

"Okay I understand all that but why do you have the baby now?" Beckman asked.

"Last night I received a phone call from my Mother. The number I gave her was to be used only in emergencies. I knew something was wrong if she was using it. My mother has stage two cancer and can no longer take care of Molly. The treatments are making her weak. She can't keep up with a two and half-year-old. She asked me to come to get her because being with me was the only safe place for her to be as long as my mother can't care for her. Our concern is My mother's safety while we have Molly. If Ryker somehow finds out about her he would kill her if it meant finding Molly. We also need a cover story that would explain why Molly is here but the catch is we already explained to Molly that Chuck and I are her parents. My mother was raising her as a grand-daughter hoping I would come back for her one day."

Beckman was silent for a few minutes processing everything Sarah told her. She understood Sarah's reasoning for running with Molly and lying about not having the package when she was questioned about it. It made the current situation more complicated but she didn't want whatever Ryker had planned on doing to the baby on her hands. "Alright, I understand why you handled things the way you did. I don't like my agents lying but considering the delicacy of the situation I am willing to overlook that." She paused for a moment before continuing. "I agree that keeping this between the four of us would be the best way to handle this. As far as the CIA is concerned Molly does not exist on any of our paperwork. You have my word on that."

Sarah, Chuck, and Casey all nodded. "Thank you, General," Sarah said.

"However, Beckman continued. That still leaves with the cover story. Chuck's sister and brother-in-law need to believe it for the safety of Molly. I am not worried about Grimes because he already knows about the three of you being involved with the NSA and CIA. He might be helpful to us in this situation. As Chuck's friend, he can help make it more believable. Agent Walker why don't we say she was yours before she moved out here. You left the baby with your mother because you were running from an abusive Ex-boyfriend who would have hurt her. It's close enough to the truth that it would easy to remember and less likely for anyone to detect as a lie."

"General, what about me?" Chuck asked. "How are we going to explain about me being the father?"

"That's simple. Once you found out about the baby you chose to adopt her. Again it's close enough to the truth that it would be easy to remember. I will personally take care of the documents for the adoption so no one else gets wind of this. I am going to need documentation. Birth certificate and medical records most importantly. If she has a passport let me know so I can update the information.

"Not a problem General. I have everything you need." Sarah replied.

Beckman nodded gratefully that she had that to start with. "Now as for your mother's protection. Major Casey is there anyone you trust to protected Sarah's Mom? I want it done quietly and off the books, so no one outside of this room knows about it. We can tell whoever's ever watching her that she is an important asset that must be protected at all costs." She turned her attention to Sarah. "Agent Walker I think its best to give a fake name to the agent protecting her. That way if something does happen to get out it's less likely it will lead back to you."

"I agree General," Sarah said with a slight nod of her head.

"Good we will come up with a fake name that you can give your mom later. She's only using this name to identify herself to whoever it is Major Casey trusts."

Sarah again agreed grateful the General agreed to help. As long as she had General Beckman's help Molly and her mother would be safe.

"I have someone I trust for a job like this. He's an old buddy of mine that could use some downtime. If you got him a place next to or across from Sarah's mom's house he can discreetly keep an eye on her and get his downtime. If he thinks it's for national security and the safety of his country then he will do it no questions asked." Casey said. Finally coming out of his quite stupor.

"Actually I have a better idea," Chuck said. "Emma is sick and will only get worse before she gets better. Why don't we just put him undercover as her son? If the neighbors asked any questions he can just say he's been working out the country for the last few years and is now back home to take care of his Mom. He still gets his downtime and Emma gets the protection and help she needs."

Casey grunted in agreement. "That's not a bad idea, Bartowski."

"I agree. Casey, you get in touch with this man you trust. I want his name and any other information you have sent my home office so I can keep it away from prying eyes. Sarah, once we have everything set up you call your mom and make sure she knows what's going on. Is everyone clear on this?" Beckman said

Everyone voiced their agreement before General Beckman signed off. "That went well," Chuck said adjusting Molly in his arms.  
"Honestly I didn't think she was going to be that understanding or helpful. I thought we were going to have to fight her on it." Sarah replied. "What do you think about all this Casey?"

"I think you did the right thing saving that kid. I would have done the same thing in your position. Although I don't have any family that I could have left the baby with so it's good that you found her instead. One thing we didn't cover with Beckman is finding Ryker and put him down without him or any of his friends finding out. If he got wind that someone is looking for him it could lead back to us." Casey explained.

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other and finally back at Casey. "Thank you, Casey. I know how you feel about lady feeling so I will try not to get too emotional on you but I can't thank you enough for helping us with this." Chuck put a hand on his shoulder offering thanks to his friend.

Sarah quickly hugged him before thanking him for helping them.  
Sarah was willing to do this on her own but she was glad she didn't have to. She had a family and friends to help her out when she needed it even when she wasn't willing to admit she needed help sometimes.

"We are partners. That's what partners do." Casey stated simply.

"No Casey you aren't just a partner, your family," Chuck said

Casey just grunted and walked to his kitchen. Damn lady feeling, he thought to himself.

"Chuck lets go put Molly in our bed then we can explain things to Morgen. When Ellie and Awesome get home from their shift at the hospital we can explain it to them as well. I am going to send Beckman Molly's information so she has what she needs to get the thing started. Then I am going to call mom and Explain what the plan is."  
Chuck nodded heading for the door. "Bye Casey. See you later."

Chuck climbed through the morgen door carefully avoiding anything that might trip him. The last thing he needed to do his first day as a father dropped her or bump her head. He still couldn't believe he was a father. He didn't think he could love someone as much as he did Sarah but three seconds with Molly changed that. "I love you, Molly." He whispered. Pulling the blankets back enough to lay her in the middle of the bed, he kissed her forehead pulling the blanket over her before walking out to join Sarah who had gone through the front door so she could make her phone calls without waking the baby.

Chuck walked up behind Sarah, who was talking on the phone, wrapping his arms around her waist placing a kiss on her cheek. Sarah turned her head enough to smile at her boyfriend before returning to her conversation. "Yeah, that's all we have come up with so far. I'll let you know who the guy is once Casey gets in touch with him."

She must be talking to her mom, he thought.

Sarah leaned her head back against Chuck taking comfort in his embrace. "I will I promise, Mom. I love you too, Mom." She could feel Chuck's hand going under the hem of her shirt laying his palm on her belly button drawing circles on her hip with his other hand. "Get some rest and let me know what the Doctor says." She nearly moaned when Chuck started placing kisses on her neck. "Okay, bye mom." She hung up the phone tossing it on the coffee table before turning in Chuck's arms and attacking his Lips. They both moaned in pleasure. Sarah wrapped her arms around him running her fingers throw his hair. She loved the feel of it. It was something she daydreamed of doing when she first met him. She loved the warmth she felt just being around him.

Chuck placed both hands on her butt signaling her to jump up. She didn't disappoint, she jumps up wrapping her legs around him never breaking their kiss. Chuck walked the two or three steps to the couch before laying her down on it. Sarah kept her legs around him making sure he was on top of her. When oxygen became an issue they both pulled away taking in a deep breath. "We have to be quiet I don't want to wake Molly." She reminded her boyfriend.

He smiled at down at the goddess below him. "Sarah Walker we are talking about having sex and not waking up kids. Do you realize we are having a normal couples conversation?" Sarah burst out laughing quickly covering her mouth with her hand. Making Chuck giggle. "Well then let's get the sex part and it will be the icing on top of the cake." She pulled him back for a kiss. They lost themselves in each other. It was a struggle when they started wrestling with their clothes but they managed.

An hour later Chuck and Sarah were laying on the couch dressed in their underwear and T-shirt cuddling. "I know we have been doing that a lot lately but that was amazing," Chuck said kissing her lightly on the lips. He couldn't get enough of her and he didn't see that changing anytime soon.

"Mmmm… I agree. Maybe it was the challenge of trying to be quiet or the emotional roller coaster we have been on these last two days but that was amazing." She replied, "As much as I would love to just lay here and cuddle with you we need to shower and get ready before Molly wakes up from her nap."

Chuck ground in protest at the thought of having to move. "Okay, but we need to go buy Molly a crib or playpen so she can have her own bed. Even if it is in the same room as us I want to be able to cuddle with my kiss ass ninja girlfriend."

"Agreed. Let's get a playpen to start with because it's easier to move from my place to yours." She had spent almost every night together with chuck since they started dating but everything seemed so rushed lately she didn't want to add to it. I mean we have a kid now for hell sakes. She hadn't even told him she loved him yet.

Chuck wanted nothing more than to have Sarah live with him. He knew things had been a little rushed lately but he loved her and didn't want to be without her. Now that they had Molly it would make more sense for them to live together. I'll ask her tomorrow or later tonight, he thought. "Okay, let's take a quick shower and then make lunch." He didn't give Sarah a chance to reply. He trust picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. She squealed and giggled the whole way to the bathroom.

The shower was quick and ended just in time. When they opened the door to the bedroom Molly was awake rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Hi, sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?" Sarah asked picking her up.

She nodded yes before placing her head on Sarah's shoulder still trying to wake up. "Mommy?"

"Yes, baby girl," Sarah answered rubbing her hand down her back.

"Hungry." The little girl stated simply.

Chuck smiled at the sight before him. He quickly dressed while Sarah held Molly.

"Okay, Let me get dressed and I will make you some lunch, okay?" Sarah said handing Molly off to Chuck. Molly just hummed in response holding tightly to her Dad, placing her head on his shoulder.  
Chuck placed his lips close to her ear and whispered. "Hey, you have to stay awake if you want to eat. You get to met your Aunts and Uncles today." That seemed to get her attention. Whas that?" She asked him.

"They are family. You have a big family that you're going to meet today. Uncle Morgen, Uncle Awesome, Uncle Casey and Aunt Ellie. Maybe later you will get to meet Aunt Beckman." Chuck told her. Hearing Beckman referred to as Aunt Beckman sent Sarah into fits of laughter. "Really Chuck? Aunt Beckman?"

"What? She's helping us with everything and it's not like they won't meet eventually. Imagine the look on her face when she hears Molly say, "Hi Aunt Becky."

She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics but did it with a smile. She knew what Chuck was up to. He wanted to tease Beckman and get a reaction out of her.

"Dat's a lot. Will they like me?" She asked lifting her head from his shoulder.

He smiled at his daughter. They are going to love you." He reassured her. By this point, Sarah finished dressing and suggested they go to the kitchen to make lunch. Chuck got out some of Molly's toys setting her on the floor to play while he helped Sarah make lunch. Sarah wanted something healthy for them to eat. She wanted to teach healthy eating habits to Molly now so when she got older it would be easier for her to make better choices on what food she ate. They decided on some cut-up fruit with milk and cut up pieces of cheese and bread for Molly. Sandwiches and Milk for them. It was light but they knew Ellie would make a production out of dinner once she found out about Molly.

Chuck mentally add a high chair to list of things they needed to get for Molly. This time he held her while they ate lunch. After cleaning up lunch Chuck and Sarah took turns playing with Molly while unpacking and putting away all of her clothes and toys. Just as they finished they heard Morgen come in shouting to see they were home. "Chuck-Sarah you guys home?"

"Be right out buddy," Chuck shouted back. He looked at Sarah and said, "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I am ever going to be."  
Sarah picked up Molly making sure to grab her favorite stuffed dog before walking out with Chuck. She tried to prepare herself for the list of questions she knew was coming. She hoped Chuck would do most of the talking this time. After explaining everything to Beckman she didn't want to have to repeat herself.  
As expected Morgen was shocked.

"Whoa, Chuck buddy did I miss something while I was at work?" Morgen couldn't take his eyes off Molly. He figured this had something to do with Chuck's spy life.

"Buddy why don't you sit down and I will explain everything. We are going to need your help tonight." He waited a few seconds giving his friend time to digest before continuing. Chuck sat down next to his friend before telling him why they have Molly. "So the mission Sarah had before she was assigned to was in Budapest…..

When he got to the part about Sarah's mom having cancer Morgen looked over at Sarah giving her an Apologetic look bowing his head still listening as Chuck continued on with the story. "So we are going to tell everyone Molly's is Sarah's and she had to leave Molly with her mother to keep her safe from an abusive Ex. I decided to adopt Molly and not just for the cover. That will add to the cover though so that's good."

"What about Emma? Will she be safe?" Morgen asked.

Chuck smiled at friends' ability to care so much for others without even knowing them personally. That's something they have in common. It's probably a big part of why they are best friends. "Casey is going to have one of his buddies move in with Emma to keep an eye on her. One more important thing. No one outside of us, Casey and Beckman can know the truth. We aren't even telling Casey's friend the truth. He thinks Sarah's mom is an asset and its very important for national security that she be protected."

Morgen couldn't believe what was happening. First, he finds out his best friend is a spy. Sarah and Casey both worked with him and now this. Chuck was a Dad. He knew he would do anything to make sure Chuck's happy. Right now that meant protecting his new niece. He smiled at his best friend before saying, "I understand Chuck. You can trust me. I swear on my life no one else will know. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me the truth. It means a lot to me." Morgen hugged Chuck before asking, "So can I official meet my niece?"

Sarah smiled at morgen's excitement. "Of course." She picked Molly from floor placing her daughter on her lap pointing to Morgen before saying, "Molly meet your Uncle Morgen. You will like him cause he's like a big kid. He's super fun to hang out with. He likes to play games too."

Molly just stared at him for a few seconds before shyly waving at him. "Hi, she said but she wasn't willing to leave her moms lap. She was okay when she met Chuck and Sarah cause grandma told her Mommy would come for her but she didn't know how she felt about this new man.

"Nice to met you, Molly." He knew it would take time for her to adjust and frankly he was still trying to adjust to the news himself." He looked over at Chuck. "Have you talked to Ellie yet?"

Chuck shook his head. "No, she's been at work since we got back. We are going to tell them tonight. You need to help us sell the story. Be supportive and just stick to the cover story. If you're asked a question you don't know how to answer just refer the question to Sarah or me, Okay?"

"Got it. No problem." He stood up stretching his arms out. "Well, I am going to take a shower before dinner." He needed some time to himself so he could think about everything before dinner tonight.

After watching him walk away Sarah looked at Chuck, "That went better then I thought. Honestly, I think he took everything really well."

"Oh just give it time. He will eventually freak out. He's probably trying to figure out how he's going to convincingly lie to Ellie. She's always been able to tell when he's lying. Ellie is his weakness. I think the only reason he hasn't told her about me being a spy is that she doesn't suspect anything is wrong."

Sarah nodded, "I am sure he will figure it out. His friendship with you means to much. He wouldn't risk it by telling Ellie." Sarah wasn't 100% sure if she believed her statement but she had to keep trusting Morgen because he hadn't given her a reason not to trust him.

"How about we shelf this topic for a little while and play with Molly for a half an hour before we going shopping for supplies we need. I have been making a list of things like a high chair, playpen or crib or both, Sippy cups and more eatable food for her." Chuck said

She nodded her agreement sitting next to Molly grabbing one of her toys and started playing with her. After watching his girls for a few minutes Chuck eventually sat down on the floor to join in on the fun. He still had trouble believing how blessed he was. He was dating the love of his life and now they shared a daughter, who he loved equally as much as he did Sarah. It was just a different kind of love.

The half an hour seemed to go by quickly. They packed a diaper bag and left a note for Morgen, who went straight to his room after his shower and hadn't come out, before leaving. After strapping Molly in her car seat they headed to the first of two stops they needed to make. The baby story was first so they could get a high chair and something for Molly to sleep in. They decided on a playpen for now because they could fit it in the trunk easier than a crib. They picked up some blanket add a small pillow, a few sippy cups and diapers with some pulls ups so they could start potty training soon. They made a quick stop at the grocery store before heading home.

Molly was a champ throw it all. She helped pick out her blankets and some of the cups she got had some of her favorite cartoon characters on them. When they got home Chuck made two trips taking all the stuff in while Sarah watched Molly. He set up the playpen putting the pillow and blankets in it and stacked the diapers and pulls up in the closet. Sarah had the food put away by the time he came out.

"Daddy play?" She said reaching for him.

"Sure princess. What do you want to play?"

She smiled and said, "Fly me." She grabbed his hands hoping he understood.

Getting the Idea Chuck tightened his grip before spinning her around in circles. Molly exploded in laughter. Sarah pulled out her phone taking both pictures and a video of this precious moment between father and daughter. The sound of Molly's laughter is something she loved. It was almost like listening to Chuck laugh the first time she heard it. She melted every time especially if she was the cause of it. Seeing Molly laugh and play without a care in the world reminded her of her life before her parents split and before her "adventures" with her Dad. Her past made her who she is today but she made some choices lately that would make her future better than anything she daydreamed about. Being with Chuck was a dream come true. He made her feel safe and loved. Chuck cherished her and not just because she was pretty. He saw what was underneath all that and he still stayed. He still loved her. Chuck was a gift to her and now to Molly.

"Okay honey we have to stop for a minute. Daddy is dizzy." Chuck said putting her down.

She wasn't ready to stop yet. She ran over to Sarah reaching up with hands saying, "Mommy fly?"

"Sure sweetie, we can fly." Sarah picked her up taking her to a more open area so she had more room. She handed her phone to Chuck. "Take a few pictures and a video for me please."

Sarah spun around with Molly making the little girl laugh. Sarah's heart melted at the sound. Something so simple seemed to feel her with so much love. She hated that mission with Ryker but she also felt thankful that she had Molly. It seemed so odd that something so innocent come out of a horrible situation. When she started to get dizzy herself she put Molly down with her toys before sitting with Chuck on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chuck v Baby Molly  
Chapter 5

A/N So I fixed the I love you mess up in chapter 1 and Silly me has been Spelling Morgan's name wrong (Morgen) I can't believe I missed that. I feel like an idiot. Thank you for pointing that out. In future chapters, it will be fixed. Please forgive idiocy? Thank you for the continued support of this story. I still can't believe this story is as loved as it is. For this chapter, Ellie and Devon worked on more shifts at the hospital before leaving for Africa cause that's the only way this works.

Chuck was pacing in front of the door waiting for Ellie and Awesome to come home. He was nervous. She was going to freak out but he didn't know if she would buy the cover story. Ellie missed her calling as an interrogator. She could smell Bull Shit a mile away. Without Sarah and Casey's help, she would have found out about his spy life years ago.

Sarah walked out of the bedroom after she changed Molly's diaper. "Chuck you're going to put a hole in the floor. You need to calm down and relax." Sarah was never more thankful for her spy training than at this moment. She was just as nervous as Chuck was but her training allowed her to hide it.

"Sarah, how are you not freaking out? This is Ellie we are talking about." He said pacing faster.

He was so adorable. She would have laughed if the situations weren't so serious. "I am nervous to Chuck but we can't freak out right now. Ellie will be here any minute and she will know somethings up if you don't clam down. So relax." She emphasized the last part.

That made Molly giggle. "Ya Daddy, lax." She said pointing her finger at Chuck.  
Chuck stopped pacing to look at his daughter and Sarah laughed. "Yeah, you tell him, baby girl," Sarah said kissing Molly's cheek. With a big smile on his face, Chuck walked to his two favorite girls. "Okay okay, I will relax. How could I not with this cutie bossing me around." He replied tickling Molly's belly. She laughed and tried to turn away from him.

"Mommy help!" She pleaded laughing.

Sarah laughed before she reached over, started to tickle Chuck's neck. "Mommy will protect you." Sarah declared. Chuck tried to move away from Sarah's fingers. He took two steps back and Sarah took advantage of the space to run away with Molly. "Haha, you can't get us." Sarah taunted him readjusting Molly on her hip.

"Yeah, Daddy gets us." Molly joined in.

"Oh it's on," Chuck said chasing the two around the room.

Laughter and Giggles could be heard all around. He tickled both when he got the chance, making the laughter harder and louder. That was the scene Ellie walked into unnoticed by the small family.

"Hi," Ellie said almost shouting over the laughter.

Chuck and Sarah froze. They turned their heads toward the door where Ellie and Devon were both standing. "Um hi, El," Chuck said finally breaking out of his shock.

"Daddy who's Dat?" Molly asked placing her head on Sarah's shoulder pointing her index finger at Ellie and Devon. Oh on her it comes Chuck thought.

"Da.. ?" Ellie stuttered. Chuck, what's going on?" She looked between the three of them with her jaw hitting the floor.

"Awesome bro," Devon said putting his arm up for a high five.

"Um thanks, Awesome." Chuck slapped his hand before facing his sister. "Ellie don't freak out. Let's sit down and I will explain."

"Damn right you are." She responded.

By the time Ellie and Awesome sat down Morgan walked out. "Hi, guys. How was work?"

"It was okay. Morgan, did you know about this?" Ellie asked pointing to Molly.

"Yeah, Molly and I met earlier. Hi Mols." He said waving to the little girl.

"Hi." She waved back.

"Um, Morgan buddy would mind watching Molly so we can talk to Ellie and Awesome?" Chuck asked.

Morgan looked at everyone before walking toward Sarah who was holding Molly. "Come on Mols lets go play some games." He reached for her.

Molly looked at her Mom for confirmation. "Mommy?"

That got Ellie's attention. "What? Did she just say, Mommy?"

Sarah addressed her daughter. "It's okay, baby girl. Go with Uncle Morgan while Dad and I talk to Aunt Ellie and Uncle Devon. We will come to get you when we're finished." She handed Molly to Morgan. As if scening she was upset Molly pointed to Ellie and said, "Be nice." Chuck and Sarah were bitting their bottom lips to keep from laughing. When Morgan and Molly were gone Chuck turned to Ellie. "Okay, Ellie what I am about to tell can't be repeated to anyone, Okay?"

Ellie and Devon nodded. "No Sis I need to hear the words. You to Devon." Chuck didn't address Devon by his real name most of the time that showed them how serious this is.

"Okay, little brother it stays between us I promise."

"Yeah bro I won't say a word," Devon said. He knew this probably had something to do with their spy life but he hated lying to Ellie so he was choosing to believe whatever story they were about to tell them.

Chuck looked at Sarah. "You ready for this?" She nodded.

Sarah started first. "Before I moved here I was in a very abusive relationship." Ellie gasped putting her hand over her mouth. "The day I found out I was pregnant he attacked me. I ran to Mom who I hadn't talked to in years. I stayed with her until I had Molly. Shortly after that, I found out he had found us somehow. I knew Molly wasn't going to be safe so I sent my Mom off with Molly after sending him on a wild goose chance. When I thought It was safe I sent mom a phone with my number on it and told her to only use in emergencies. Last night Mom called me. She told me she has cancer."

"Oh, Sarah I am so sorry," Ellie said covering her mouth trying to hold in tears. "Yeah, so not Awesome," Devon added.

"Thank you guys but I fine now. Anyway, the treatments are making it really hard to take care of Molly so she called me. Chuck and I picked her up last night."

"So you haven't seen at all since you left?" Ellie was heartbroken. She wasn't sure she could do what Sarah did.  
"Not at all. It was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. Please don't think less of me Ellie. I know that your parents left you and Chuck but you have to understand I thought I was doing to safest thing for Molly." Sarah replied. Chuck held her hand during the story showing support to his girlfriend. Even going as far as rubbing her back.

Ellie kneeled in front of Sarah and hugged her. "Sarah I would never think less of you. What our parents did to us was completely different. They just left with no reason at all. Not that I mind but why did she call Chuck Daddy?"

"That was my doing sis. Chuck said cutting in. We spent the night at her mom's house. After Emma explained everything to us and Sarah told me her side of things I asked Sarah if I could be Molly's Dad. Sarah is my forever girl and Molly doesn't change that. Sarah's Mom always told Molly that she would come back for her. So when we met Molly the next morning Sarah explained to her that I was her father. I am going to adopt Molly." Chuck looked at his sister waiting for her reaction.

"Chuck bro that awesome," Devon said leaning into giving Chuck a brotherly hug.

"Thanks, Awesome." He hugged him back.

Devon hugged Sarah as well before setting down. By the point, Ellie jumped up and hugged her little brother. "I am so proud of you Chuck. You are going to be a great Father."

Chuck hugged his sister back. "Thanks, sis. There is one more thing you need to know for Molly's and Sarah's safety, Okay?"

"Okay." Both Doctors replied.

"No one can ever know Molly's adopted. We are having her birth certificate fixed so it shows me as her biological father. Sarah's Ex is very smart and cunning. He also has friends in high places that are helping him find Sarah and Molly. It needs to look like she was with me the whole time." Chuck took a deep breath before saying the next part. "His name is Ryker. That name can never be repeated to anyone. I am only telling you so that if you are ever approached about Molly and you hear that name you know its bad news. Me adopting Molly puts this family at risk. So please don't talk about it in public places and if you talk about it at home make sure no one outside of us, Morgan or Casey is around."

"Wait... John Casey as in our neighbor?" Ellie asked.

Sarah nodded. "Yes that John Casey. Chuck and I trust him and he has some old buddy's back where he grew up that he trust to help us keep an eye on things."

"Well, I am suddenly glad the hospital asked us to work one more shift before we left. We would have missed this." Ellie said standing up. "Now can we met our niece?"

Sarah stood up. "Absolutely. I'll go get her and Morgan." Sarah walked away give Ellie the chance to talk to Chuck alone. "Chuck you need to ask Sarah to move in. She's here most nights anyway and it will make it easier for molly."

"I know Ellie. I am way ahead of you. I am asking her tomorrow." He said smiling at his sister.

Ellie was pleased by how much Chuck had matured and grown up since meeting Sarah. Now he's a father and she had Sarah to thank for it all. "Good boy, Chuck." She said patting him on the face. She was proud of Check for taking care of a child that wasn't his. She looked forward to the future.  
Sarah and Morgan walked out of the hallway. Sarah holding baby Molly in her arms. Molly looked like she was going to pass out. Tired from the busy day she's had. "Molly this is your Uncle Devon and Aunt Ellie. They wanted to meet you before they had to leave."

"Hi," Molly said sweetly before waving.

Ellie and Awesome walked over to Molly. "Hi, sweetie," Ellie said holding out her hands. She wanted to hold her niece.

Molly looked at Sarah silently asking if it was safe. She was tired to be as shy as she was earlier. She nodded at her letting her know it was safe. Molly went willingly to her Aunt Ellie resting her head on Ellie's shoulder. Devon held out his hand to the little girl. "Hi, beautiful I am your uncle Devon."

"Hi." She said shaking his hand.

"Oh, Chuck I am so glad we got to see this before we left," Ellie told her brother.

"Where you go?" Molly asked letting her head up to look at Ellie.

Ellie smiled at the little girl. "We are going to Africa to help some sick people."

Molly cocked her head to the side. "You come back?"

"Of course we will be back. Are only leave for a little while." Ellie almost didn't want to leave now but they were expected in Africa tomorrow.

Molly searched her face looking for what Ellie wasn't sure but she must have found it because she nodded her head before saying, "Okay."  
Seeing how tired his daughter was, Chuck figured it was time to call it a night. His thought was confirmed seconds later when she yawed. "Okay princess its time for bed." He took Molly from Ellie after the two said goodnight to each other than saying a quick goodnight to Devon.

"I'll take her Chuck so you have a chance to say goodbye to your sister." Sarah took Molly from Chuck turning to say a quick goodbye to Ellie and Devon before heading to the bedroom.

Chuck hugged his sister. "Be safe sis. I want you to come home in one piece." Ellie smiled and said, "I am always safe. You keep me updated on things here. Molly is amazing. Just like your mother."

"Yes, she is." Chuck agreed. Chuck hugged Devon. "Take care of my sister."

"You know I will. Congrats on the kid bro she's awesome." Devon replied.

By that point, Sarah walked back out after putting Molly to bed. She hugged Ellie first and then. "Have a safe trip. Call us when you can." She told them.

Morgan said his goodbyes before Ellie and Devon headed out the door. "Well, guys I am beat. I think I'll call it a night."

"Goodnight." Sarah and Chuck said at the same time.

Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck before kissing him. She pushed her tongue against his asking entrance which he freely gave. He met her tongue with his own pulling her closer to him. When he started nibbling on her bottom lip she moaned. When oxygen became necessary they pulled back just enough to breath.  
"Not that I am complaining but or anything but what was that for?" Chuck asked taking deep breaths.

"You're amazing and you have the best heart. I am so blessed to have a man like you. I would have happily found a way to take care of Molly on my own but I am happy that I don't have to. I am happy that she will have the world's most amazing man as her father."

Chuck smiled before giving her a quick kiss. "I am blessed to have both of you in my life. I love you both," he said sealing it with a kiss.

She knew this was the time to tell him she loved him but something was holding her back. What is wrong with me? she thought. At a loss for what else to do she just kissed him. When she pulled back she could see the disappointment in his eyes. Chuck wasn't going to push her into saying but she knew he wanted to hear her say it back. Soon, Chuck, she promised silently.

"Come on let's go to bed. I want to cuddle with my boyfriend." She said pulling him to the bedroom.

"What a coincidence I want to cuddle with my girlfriend. Maybe we can help each other out?" He teased.

Sarah laughed quietly not wanting to wake up Molly. "I think we can work something out."

After changing their clothes they crawled into bed cuddling with each other. It wasn't long before sleep found them.

A/N So chapter 6 is going to be broken up into two parts. It's me basically writing out the next episode but adding Molly into the story where I think she could have fit in if she was apart of the tv show. Please let me know what you think when I post that chapter. I really need feedback when I get to that point to make sure the story flows without getting boring.


	6. Chapter 6

Chuck v Baby Molly  
Chapter 6 part 1  
Two weeks later

Chuck had not asked Sarah to move in because every time he comes close to talking about it Sarah always found a way to avoid it. They had come up with a routine for taking care of Molly. Chuck, Sarah, and Casey would check in with Beckman in the mornings and depending on missions and work schedules they all took turns watching Molly. Morgan watched her if they had a mission. No matter what was going on they made sure that one of them had Molly. Beckman seemed to really, like Molly. Of course, that may be because Chuck taught her to say "Hi aunt Becky", whenever they were in castle and Beckman video, conferenced them. Beckman tried to act tough like it didn't affect her when Molly first started saying it but now she would smile and greet Molly. Chuck, Casey, and Sarah all got a big kick out of it.

Molly has Casey wrapped around her little finger. He tries to pretend like she doesn't but it's no secret that if Molly asked for the moon Casey would find away to do it. He's started teaching her to scream and yell and bite if anyone besides the members of her family tried to grab her. Chuck and Sarah were grateful to Casey for teaching her. They hadn't thought about that and wished they had. Casey said when she was old enough he's going to teach her how to fight and shoot a gun like a pro. Sarah and Chuck agreed that when she was older she needed to know how to fight but Chuck put a stop to her learning how to shoot a gun. That didn't stop Casey from grunting and muttering we will see about that.

Morgan and Molly loved hanging out. Molly loved it because he was like a kid himself so they always and fun playing games and going to parks. To which Sarah said he had to be right next to her the whole time. "To money kids get taken from parks every day." She said. He took his duty as Uncle very seriously and glued himself to Molly while they were out. Casey taught Morgan how to shoot and made him carry a tranq gun with him that was hidden away just in case.

Sarah woke up early one morning thirsty. She was in the kitchen with the refrigerator open bending down to get the orange juice when Morgan walked in. Thinking she was Chuck he started to tell her about a dream he had. "Hey, buddy. Man, I had the wariest dream." He stopped when Sarah stood up. "Oh hey, Morgan. Do you want some orange juice?" He seemed distracted by her short nightshirt and underwear. "Hello, Morgan." She tried again.

"Huh what?" he said shaking his head clear.

She held up the orange juice. "Do you want some?"  
"Uh yeah. Orange juice is good. Lot's vitamin C. He wasn't trying to be a perv but when a beautiful woman is standing in your kitchen it's hard not to stare at her.

Sarah cleared her throat. "Great." She hands him the orange juice before walking away.

"Yeah, you know cause the jug's so big." He said as she walked away.

Sarah stopped and turned to give him a look before walking away.

"I hate you, Chuck. I hate you" He said turning away.

A couple of hours later when Morgan was eating his breakfast chuck walked out with a big smile on his face. "Good morning buddy."

"Okay I get it you're having tons and tons of sex. Congratulations Warren Beatty." Morgan said.

"Who said anything…" Chuck said.

"Your big goofy grin said okay. It's kind of an insult for those of us in the apartment who isn't having sex. Which is me." Morgan said.

Chuck smiled. "I am sorry about that. I am just really happy." Chuck replied.

"Of course you are. You're dating a leggy Valkyrie who had an aversion to clothing."

"Say's the guy who sleeps nude." Chuck shot back.

"Oh well, I'll have known I've actually, made the very painful concision of wearing Pajamas to bed. Other then two nights a week she takes Molly to her place…you never know when she'll be here. Morgan replied.

"Well, you can pretty much count on both of them being here every night because I am about to ask her to move in," Chuck said not hearing Sarah come in behind him.

"Okay well, you too probably have a lot to talk about," Morgan said getting up from the table.

Sarah cleared her throat. "Hi," Chuck said with a smile. "I was going to surprise you. Take you out to a nice dinner and give you your own key but how would you like to move in?"

"Why would we do that?" Sarah said walking to her purse that was by the couch.

"Well, I figured since your sleeping here most night anyway.."

"We aren't a normal couple. Why would we be pretending to have a normal life." She knew she was being unfair but everything seemed to be moving so fast.

"Who's pretending," Chuck asked. "I also think now that we have Molly it will easier than moving her back and forth."

"Okay, that's not what I meant. I love being with you. So why mess with a good thing right?" She kissed me trying to show him she was happy. He made good points but she was freaking out. They just started dating. Now they have a kid and he wants to move in together. It was to fast. She needed to wrap her mind around it. "We'll talk more about it later." She said walking to the couch and lifting the cushion.

"Yeah, we will talk about it after work because I know what a good thing this is between us." When Sarah pulled out a gun from underneath the cushion Chuck asked, "What are doing?"

"What?" she said confused. I left my gun in my hotel room."

"No no, I meant what are doing storing your guns in my couch. Morgan could find those. Molly could to for that matter."

"First Morgan knows not to play with guns. Secondly, Molly can't open this because the button to open it is hidden. I can have a scanner installed on it later that would prevent her from opening it. Have you not heard about the 30-foot rule?"

"As a matter of fact no I haven't," Chuck replied.

"A good agent should never be without a backup weapon." She stated simply.

"Well have you ever heard of the Bartowski rule? No firearms in my apartment."

"Well, not if you want to live with a spy." She said. At his dumbstruck look, she knew she had won. "Make sure to drop Molly off at Casey's before you leave. I changed her diaper and dressed her already. Just feed her some fruit and cereal before you drop her off. Bye," she said walking out of the apartment.

**The Democratic Republic of Congo**

It was pouring rain outside.  
Ellie was on the phone trying to call Chuck but she got his voice mail. "Hey, it's me. I am sorry we can't talk but we are moving to a new clinic." Before she could continue Devon's voice interrupted, "We're here babe hang up."

When the truck driver stopped Ellie and Devon jumped out and grabbed their suitcases. "Excuse me, Doctor's without borders do you know where the clinic is?" The driver didn't say anything. "No? Nothing?" She tried again before the driver took off.

"Babe I think this is the clinic," Devon said.

Ellie looked around. "I have seen more patients in the last two weeks then I've seen my first two years as a Doctor. Any idea who the men with guns are?"

"The UN wears blue berets and FDLR wear black braes," Devon replied.

"Devon they aren't wearing any berets."  
"Whoever they are they are in charge." He replied.

"Honey what have we gotten ourselves into?" Ellie asked

"Remember what they said about this being the toughest job you'll ever love. We are making a difference." Devon said trying to calm his wife down.

"I know but what's getting to me is the not showering, not sleeping and not knowing who the men with guns are." She said freaking out a little.

"Well how about a date night. Just you and me under the stars." He asked.

She smiled at her husband. "That would be great." She kissed him.

"I am sure it will clear up." He said referring to the rain before kissing his wife back.

"You lead the way." She said to Devon as some men were waving them into a tent.

**Back in Burbank**

Chuck, Sarah, and Casey were in Castle talking to Beckman. Molly was on the floor playing with her toys.

"Chuck and Sarah for this mission you will not be in charge." Said Beckman

"What do you mean we aren't in charge? Are you demoting us General?" Chuck asked.

"No. You will be acting in an observational capacity on this mission. The primary agents are Crag and Lora Turner.  
Beckman went through a list of aliases and accomplishments. "I could go on and on about the things they have done but we don't have the time."

"So they've been around the CIA block a few times good for them," Chuck said.

"They have also been married for 30 years more or less." She replied.

"And this is relevant to us how?" Sarah asked.

"As long as you and agent Bartowski are in a personal relationship I insist you learn how to go about it properly. Your mission is to watch and learn from the best couple the CIA has ever produced."

Chuck tried to mask his excitement but he wasn't fooling anyone. Sarah knew he was going to use this as a way for them to move forward. Maybe this will show Sarah that we can everything. He thought to himself.

"Colonel Casey, I want you to train Mr. Grimes. You wanted him on your team it's going to be your job to train him. If you aren't successful I am sending you both to Pendleton" Beckman said.

"You can't be serious," Casey said with his eye twitching.

"Grimes is a diamond in the ruff. Very very ruff but I am sure you will make sparkle." She winking at him.

Beckman was getting ready to cut the feed when she heard a little voice say, "Hi, Aunt Becky." Molly came out from behind the three spies where she was playing on the floor.

Beckman smiled at the little girl. "Hello, Molly. You will keep an eye on Mommy and Daddy for me make sure they go to work?" She asked jokingly.

"Yes." She replied happily. She was very excited to be given a task just like her Mom and Dad.

"Very good. Goodbye team." She said ending the call.

"Mommy, Daddy, go work," Molly said very bossily. Then she smiled at her parents and clapped her hands happily because she completed her task.

Sarah laughed at her daughter. "Okay well if we go to work you have to go with Uncle Casey to work. "Do you remember what the rules are when you go to work with Uncle Casey and Uncle Morgan?"

Molly nodded. "Stay wif them and be good." She was very happy with herself for remembering.

"Good girl," Sarah said picking her up to give her a kiss and hug.

Molly returned her hug and kiss. "I wove you, Mommy."

"I love you too Baby Girl," Sarah said before handing her off to Chuck.

"Okay princess we will see after work. I love you." Chuck said.

"I wove you to Daddy." She hugged her Dad and kiss on the cheek to which Chuck returned before handing her off to Casey.

"Bye Casey see you after work." Sarah and Chuck said before walking out of Castle.

Casey just grunted at them in reply. "Alright, little one let's go see if we can go teach Uncle Morgan some stuff so we can make General Beckman Happy." Thanks to Casey's teachings whenever the word General or President were said Molly would do a little salute. It always made Casey smile when she did it. Chuck and Sarah also got a kick out of it. So Molly gave her little salute making Casey grunt and smile before grabbing the stroller and diaper bag before heading out.

Back at the apartment with Chuck and Sarah.

Chuck was rearranging things and trying to clean up before the Turners arrived. Sarah was sitting on the couch with a drink in her hand. "Would you please sit down. You're making me nervous." Sarah said slightly annoyed.

"The Turners are going to be here any minute," Chuck replied.

"So what you've never seen a CIA agent before?" She asked.

"Come on you heard Beckman. These guys are the best of the best. I don't want them thinking are a couple of rubes." He replied.

Chuck and Sarah could hear the Turners talking in the courtyard. "They're here," Chuck said going to the door. Sarah got up from the couch and met Chuck by the door before he opened it.

"Dear God it's us 30 years ago." Said Mr. Turner to his wife. Not laud enough for Chuck and Sarah to hear.

"Look Sarah it's us in 30 years," Chuck said to her.

Sarah was happy and scared that Chuck thought that far into the future and that he saw them together in 30 years. Somewhere in the back of her head, she knew now that they Molly, Chuck would always be there but that didn't mean it scared her any less. She loved Chuck and that's what scared her. She had never felt this way about anyone, not ever Bryce.

They invited the Turners in to talk. Chuck asked the Turners about their missions and things they have learned over the years. So they spent the next hour telling Chuck and Sarah about different missions.

"So there you have it Operation Mongoose. I made out of Berlin with half the KGB on my tail. If it hadn't been for that woman in the fur coat with AK 47…"

"Enough with the cold war stories darling. Your boring our hosts." Mrs. Turner said.

Thank you, Sarah thought to herself. I hope Chuck doesn't turn out like this guy. She loved Chuck just the way he was. Was perfect for and Molly. She would hate it if he ever acted like Mr. Turner.

"No no this is fascinating." Chuck looked over at Sarah and Knew she wasn't entertained. "For me at lest." Chuck continued.

"A toast Charlies. To old spy stories." Mr. Turner said.

"Can I get you a drink Mrs. Tuner," Sarah asked.

"Oh no, I am fine with my water." She replied taking a sip of her water.

"The wife does not partake. So I guess I'll have to drink enough for both of us." Mr. Turner replied taking a drink. "A fear manhattan Charlies." He put the cherry back in the glass.

Sarah rolled her eyes. This guy is an alcohol snob and very pretentious. "Is there something wrong with your cherry?" She asked him.

"A true manhattan is made with a rear and delicate Mercian cherry. The only place you can find those would be the…

"The Grand Ambassador." Mrs. Turner finished clearly, annoyed with her husband. Sarah couldn't blame her. If Chuck acted this way she would shoot him. "Don't be a boos hound darling."

"Anyway getting back to your story. I am assuming the women in the fur coat was Mrs. Turner." Chuck said.

"Is that how the two of you met?" Sarah asked.

"No that's how we got divorced." Mrs. Turner replied.

"I thought the two of you were married," Sarah said.

"Remarried three times." Mr. Turner said. "Some women are too special to marry just once."

See this is what scared her what if she did get married to chuck one day and it didn't work. She didn't want to marry him 3 times. If their relationship ever came to that she only wanted to do it once.

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other thinking the same thing. WOW!

I hope Sarah doesn't think we will end up like that, Chuck thought. I love her too much to let that happen. They could work together to make the spy life and home life work together.

"Well look at the time. We better go." Mrs. Turner said.

"Oh so soon," Sarah said only trying to be polite. She wanted these people out of the apartment.

"This has been so great. We can't wait to work with you." Chuck said.

"You won't have to." Mrs. Turner said shocking both Sarah and Chuck. They weren't expecting the mission to be this soon.

"The mission is tonight Charlies." Mr. Turner said.

"The Target is Auto Von Vogel." Mrs. Turner started.

"Auto created a decryption program that could render CIA security useless." Mr. Turner added.

"Auto's hosting a party tonight. It's a smokescreen to meet with potential buyers," she said interrupting her husband.

"Our job is to get into the master suite where he keeps the software." continued.

"Great so what do you want us to do?" Sarah asked.

"Your job is to watch and learn." Mrs. Turner said before walking out with her husband.

Sarah couldn't believe Beckman wanted them to become like the Turners. If Chuck ever started acting like Mr. Turner…lets just say he wouldn't make it 30 years. So when Chuck turned to her with a goofy smile and said he couldn't wait to work with them. You could hear her eyes roll a mile away.

**The Buy More with Casey and Morgan**

"So where are Chuck and Sarah going tonight. Some sort of spy dinner." Morgan asked. They had a sleeping Molly strapped in the stroller-pushing her up and down the allies.

"Shh," Casey said putting a finger to his lips.

"You know this G-man gig is starting to become a real snore. When do I get hurt on some bad guys?" Morgan asked striking a fighting pose.

Casey grabbed his arm and bent it behind his back. "Whatever it is you think you know about being a spy you're wrong." He placed two fingers to Morgan's neck making him feel weak. "You're a child. You're a liability to the team and you're not doing anything until you've been properly trained."

Morgan got excited. "Wait a minute does that mean…

"I can't believe I am going to say this…" Casey said.  
Morgan put his arms out to the side almost jumping up and down before saying, "I am going to Langley."

"You're not going anywhere, moron. I am going to teach you everything you need to know right here." Casey said putting Morgans arms down.

"Can we start with the neck thing? That was awesome."

They walked to an aisle opposite to a beautiful girl in a gray shirt. "Alright, there are three qualities that make for a more effective field agent, aversion, stealth, and strength. See that girl over there?" Casey asked him.

"Oh yeah, Super hottie? I clocked her in when she first came in." Morgan replied.

"I want you to get her number," Casey said.

"What? No really what do you want me to do.?" He asked feeling nervous.

"A good spy must be able to manipulate a situation at any time. In the field, it could be life or death."

"Yes sir," Morgan said.

"You have your target, engage."

Casey watched Morgan talk to the girl. He had been talking to her for a bit when he looked over at Casey. "Get on with it," Casey muttered to himself. Morgan walked over to him holding a card with her number on it. He handed the card to Casey.

"Target has been neutralized," Morgan said very confidently.

Casey throws the card on the floor saying, "I thought Bartowski was hopeless." Then he walked away.

Morgan picked up the card and written on it was, You disgust me.

**Sarah and Chuck on their mission**

"So that's auto I take it?" Chuck said referring to the man standing by the door greeting guests.

"Avoid him and his guards. If anyone asks, tell them you're our nephew." Mrs. Turner said speaking to Chuck.

"Actually tell them she's our niece." Mr. Turner said "No offense Charles."

"None taken."

"Shall we work the room first." Mrs. Turner asked

"After you, my love." Her husband said leading her into the house.

Chuck turned to Sarah smiled and said, "Here we go", before walking in.

Chuck and Sarah stood off to the side and watched the Turners work the room. "What do think makes them so great?" Chuck asked Sarah.

"Uh a lifetime of spy training," Sarah replied

"Haha very funny. I meant as a spy couple. I am surprised the CIA doesn't hire more of us." "They aren't that great," Sarah said with a sigh.

"Don't be jealous."

"I am not jealous. I am just saying they are not that great." Sarah couldn't understand why Chuck thought they were so great.

Chuck cleared his throat. "Sarah we might have a problem."

Sarah looked in the direction Chuck was looking at and saw Auto staring at them. From the look, Auto was giving them Sarah knew they were in trouble. Before anything happened the Turners walked in front of Auto.

"Auto old boy there you are." Mr. Turner started

"We heard you were in town and having a party." Mrs. Turner finished.

"I don't recall putting you to on the guest list." Auto said.

The Turners seemed stunned. They seemed to be at loss for words.

Auto started laughing. "I am just kidding. Look at your faces."

"Oh Auto you are tearable." Mrs. Turner said kissing him on the cheek.

"As they say in my country Mine house is thy house." He walked away with the Turners.

Chuck and Sarah looked on watching the scene play out. "Textbook aversion. Not bad." Sarah said taking a sip of her drink.

"You know we could take a page out of the Turners playbook," Chuck said leaning in to kiss Sarah.

Sarah pulled back just before he kissed her and said, "You're not going to ask me to move in with you again are you?" She smiled so that he knew she was joking.

"No… well not know but maybe later." He said kissing her.

Sarah and Chuck walked around the party looking for the Turners who they hadn't seen in a while. "I am not sure where they went?" Chuck said.

"Maybe they already made there move," Sarah said still looking around. They both spotted at the bar drinking.

"I thought she said she didn't drink," Chuck stated.

"Yeah." His girlfriend replied as they walked up to her.

"Hi, Mrs. Turner. Sarah and I were just wondering if the mission was still going according to plan.

Sarah could tell Mrs. Turner was upset."Is something wrong." Sarah asked.

"Her." Mrs. Turner motioned to a woman her husband was talking to. "It's disgusting. The man old enough to be her father."

"Maybe he's just giving her some fatherly advice," Chuck said.

She hit the button on her watch so you could hear flirt with the women. "The idiot left his mic one." She started walking away when she slipped. Her husband went to help her up and they started arguing.

"We need to to get out of here before they blow all of our covers," Sarah said to Chuck.

"What about the software?" Chuck asked

"Let's show them how its really, done." This was going to show Chuck they didn't need to be like the Turner. They were great just the way were.

Chuck and Sarah searched the house until they found the master bedroom. "His safe has to be in here somewhere," Sarah said. Chuck sneezed. "Guzontight"

"Thank you. There must be a cat in here. My allergies are going crazy. Whoa, look at this." He picked up wipe started flipping it around. "Our buddy Auto's into some kinky stuff."

"Chuck put the wipe down." Sarah could believe her eyes. Right behind Chuck was a tiger.

"Why?" he asked before turning around seeing the tiger. He flashed on the tiger's collar. Chuck and Sarah ran to hide in the closet. "If only I had my tranq gun." Sarah pulled out her gun. "No, I am not letting shoot a tiger."

"Okay, what do suggest?"

"I think what we need ask ourselves is what would the Turners do?" He replied.

Sarah gave him a look that clearly stated she disagreed. "Okay fine they aren't that perfect." He said.

"She's a drunk and he's philander"

"There could be worse people we could turn into," Chuck said.

"I would rather be eaten by a tiger."  
Sarah and Chuck heard the tiger snoring. They made there way out of the closet and argued about who would get the collar and who would take the gun. It was decided Chuck would get the collar. After Chuck got the collar they ran out of the room before the tiger could get them and headed for the exit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chuck v baby Molly **  
**Chapter 6 part 2**

**Casey, Morgan, and Molly at the Buy More.**

Casey and Morgan had been working on his training all day. Casey was less then impurest with him so far. He thought Chuck was bad but Morgan made him look like a seasoned agent. Molly had become Morgans cheerleader and Casey second in command. Every time Casey would give him a task Molly would cheer him but not before repeating Casey's orders using her best bossy voice.

"Your mission, moron, is to steal Big Mikes key card," Casey said.

"Okay, I can do that," Morgan replied.

Molly clapped her hands in excitement. "Yeah Uncle Morgan. Get da card."

Morgan nodded and quietly went into Big Mikes's office. He was softly snoring. Morgan climbed onto the desk, reaching for Big Mikes's key card. He tugged the laniard quickly until it broke. He looked at Casey who was watching through the window and held it up for him to see. Casey nodded before motioning him to leave the room. When he looked back down Big Mike was awake.

"Grimes you know I don't like people staring at me while I sleep." Big Mike said.

"Yeah I know but you had me so worried. I thought you were dead." Morgan replied.

"What's that in your hand?"  
"It's your key card. I thought it was cutting off your air supply. Then I looked at it and saw Jelly on and thought I might clean it for you." Morgan said.

"Give me that." Big Mike said reaching for his key card. "I am a grown man. I can clean up after myself."

"Of course you can sir," Morgan said handing him the key card.

"You can get me another one of those donuts though." his boss replied.

Morgan nodded and left Big Mikes's office. He walked to a nearby aisle where Casey and Molly were waiting for him. "You weren't supposed to get caught, Moron," Casey said shaking his head.

"Moron," Molly said clapping her hands while looking at Casey as if to say, did I do it right?

"Way to go Casey. You taught her to say, moron." Morgan said.

Casey just grunted. "Could be worse."

"Well, let's see what Chuck and Sarah have to say about it," Morgan replied.

**Ellie and Awesome in Africa**

"Thank you. You didn't have to go through all this just for me." Ellie said giving her husband a loving smile.

"Babe I am your husband. It's my job to take care of you." Replied Devon.

"Still I feel silly. There are people with real problems."  
Devon looked at her with his best smile. I love her so much, he thought. "You get to feel how you feel. It's a lot to adjust to."

"I guess I am having a hard time shaking the city girl thing," Ellie said looking down at her feet before looking back up at her husband. "I am sort of out of my element."

As Ellie was talking Devon saw a snake on the ground by Ellie's foot. She was looking at him, not the ground. "What are you looking at?" She asked.

"Don't breathe. Do not move." Devon replied reaching down by his boot pulling out a knife.

"Devon what are you looking at."

"Babe don't move."

"Devon."

Out of nowhere, a knife comes down chopping of the snakes head. Ellie and Davon both screamed. A man stood holding a long knife. "It's okay. Are okay? You're the new guys, right? The husband and wife team." The man asked.

"Yeah," Devon said.

"Hi. I am Justin. Camp security coordinator." He shook Devon and Ellie's hands. "You might set up camp a little further away from the perimeter. The animals get a little curious at night." He picked up the snake he killed.

Devon looked at his wife to make sure she was okay. "Are you okay, honey."

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Ellie said covering her face with her hands. "We are making a difference. We are making a difference."

"I am sorry I wasn't here when you arrived. Outside of your snake friend here." He held up the snake. "We are all very glad that you're here. We need all the Doctors we can find."

"Thanks," Devon said a little panicked.

"Yeah, anytime and welcome to Africa," Justin Replied walking off.

"We are okay. We're alright." Devon wasn't sure if he was trying to convince himself or Ellie.

Sarah and Chuck exiting Otto's house

"Here's the deal. We'll call the Turners from the road." Chuck said before the Turners came around a pillar with holding a gun.

"Impressive. You know I didn't think they had it them." said to her husband.

"What are you guys doing?" Chuck asked.

"Teaching you a little something about spying." Mrs. Turner replied.

"Never trust nobody except for your partner of course," said grabbing Sarah's purse and taking the collar out of it. "We'll take Otto's software."

"No no. You can't do this. You're the Turners. You can't be doing this to us." Chuck said.  
"Don't feel bad Charles. We are the best at this." replied.

The Turners left Chuck and Sarah standing by the front of the house. When she thought it was safe Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand and started walking to the car. "Come on let's go change, check on Molly and report this to Beckman."

"I am sorry Sarah. You were right about them." Chuck said when they got into the car.

"Chuck one of the reasons I fell for you is because you always try and find the good in people." She grabbed his hand squeezed it.

"I need to be smarter about who I try and see the good in. It's not just about me anymore. I have to think about you and Molly." He said looking over at her.

Sarah was driving so she couldn't look at him directly but she could see him through the corner of her eye, looking at her. "Hey, we will figure this out. They aren't going to get away with this."

Chucked nodded his head before looking out the window. By the time they got back to the apartment, Casey was there with Molly and Morgan. "Mommy Daddy!" Molly screamed running as fast as her little legs would take her. Sarah bent down just in time to catch her. "Hey, baby girl," Sarah said kissing her cheek. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, moron." The little girl said giggling and clapping her hands.

Chuck looked at Casey. "Hey, Casey any idea where she picked that up?"

Casey grunted. "It could be worse."  
"Okay we will talk about this later right now we have to talk to Beckman. The Turners went rogue. They stole the software and ran. We need to tell Beckman." Sarah said.

Casey growled. "I hate treaters."

Sarah hands Molly to Chuck. "Let's go change out of these clothes get her into her Pajamas and report to Beckman."

Everyone nodded before Sarah and Chuck went to their room with Chuck holding Molly. Blowing raspberries on her belly making her giggle. While Sarah changed her clothes Chuck kept Molly occupied. "So what did you do today, Princess?"

"Played wif Uncle Casey. He made Uncle Morgan do things."

"Oh yeah like what?" Chuck asked

"Morgan get da card." She said simply.

"Hmmm… I think we are going to have to ask Uncle Casey some questions later." Chuck said looking at Sarah.

Sarah nodded. "Yes, we will. Okay, I'll change her you go get dressed." Chuck nodded grabbing his clothes and headed for the bathroom. "Okay let's get you changed." Molly lifted her arms, up so her mom could take off her shirt. Sarah had her stripped quickly before changing her diaper and put on her pajamas. "There you go. All set Baby Girl." Sarah picked her upright as Chuck walked into the room.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Hungry," Molly said simply.  
"I'll make her something quick. Why don't you get her bag ready so we can report to Beckman." Chuck said before kissing Molly on the cheek.

"Sounds like a plan." Sarah said and grabbed some diapers, wipes, a spare set of pajamas and a blanket before heading to the living room."

By the time Sarah and Molly made it out to the living room, Chuck had a cut-up banana and a PB&J sandwich broken up into pieces in a blow so they could take it with them. Casey, Chuck, Sarah, and Molly were inside of Castle a short time later. They had to call Beckman on her, personal line because it was so late.

"This had better be good if you're waking me up this late." The General stated.

"Becky," Molly said waving.

Beckman perked up at a bit waving back at her. "Hello, Molly."

"Mommy and Daddy worked," Molly said. She wanted her Aunt to know she made sure Becky knew that she did what she was told.

Beckman smiled. "Good girl. I knew I could count on you." She looked at the other three adults who were smiling. "So why are you calling so late?"

"General the Turners went rouge," Sarah said

"What do you mean the Turners went rouge?" Beckman asked.

"General he pulled a gun on me and might I add I think she may have a problem with the sauce," Chuck said motioning with his hand like he was taking a drink.  
"The Turners stole Otto's software," Sarah added.

"The Turners are two of the most decorated spy's in the CIA. There must the same explanation for their behavior. I suggest you find it."

"I would be happy to track them down, General," Casey said.

"You already have your mission, Colonel Casey," Beckman replied eyeing him.

Chuck looked at Casey "Oh yeah how's that field training with Morgan going?"

"Let me put it this way. He makes you like a natural-born operative." Casey replied.

"Remember Colonel if you can't get him to field-ready I am sending you both to Boot Camp. That is all." She cut the video feed.

They all headed home each on feeling their, own, form of disappointment. Sarah and Chuck's disappointment because they were played by the Turners. Casey's because his training with Morgan hasn't gone well. He wasn't sure he could get him field -ready.

After saying a quick goodnight to Casey, Sarah and Chuck put Molly to bed before getting themselves ready for bed. "Sarah, what are we going to do?"

"We will figure it out, Chuck. We won't let them get away with this." Chuck kissed his girlfriend wishing her goodnight. Sarah returned the kiss before sleep took them.

The next morning Chuck and Sarah's brainstormed trying to find a solution for finding the Turners. They had breakfast as a family before bathing Molly and getting her ready for the day. Sarah came out of the bedroom holding Molly only to find Chuck doing the dishes. "Chuck, why are you doing dish's?"

"I am a Bartowski. This is what we do to handle stress, we clean."

"Okay, I can see you're upset," she replied

"I am upset. The Turners were supposed to be remodeled and instead they turned out to be cold-hearted, double-crossing treaters and now you're never going to move in with me.

Sarah felt her heart brake. He was hoping to use this time with Turners to show me that moving in with me wouldn't be such a bad idea. I really, need to be fair to him. They were a family. She knew Chuck wasn't going anywhere and moving in would give Molly a more stable life.

"Chuck we're not the Turners."

"Yeah I know but I kind of like the idea that we could become them."

"Chuck I wouldn't want that. They are a mess. They can't seem to stand each other and I don't want us to become like that. I love the way we are. We support each other and we work well as a team. I wouldn't want you to flirt with other women without giving me a second thought."

"I didn't mean it like that. I would never treat you like that. What I meant was I want us to be together in 30 years doing what we do best, trying to make the world a better place one mission at a time. I want to make the world better for Molly to grow up in."

I love him so much. I wish I could tell him. He's so kind and loving, Sarah thought. She walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Right now we need to focus on finding the Turners"

"Sarah how? The Turners have been spying for 30 years. They have dozens of aliases and 100 different place's the could go to. Whatever beach they are on right now I hope is enjoying his perfect little Manhattan." Chuck said picking a cherry out of a glass.

"The Grand Ambassador."

"What?" Chuck said giving Sarah a questioning look.

"Yesterday said that was the place that used the right kind of Cherry's," Sarah replied.

"Hold on a second you don't actually, think they are still here in L.A. do you?"

"They might if they already had a buyer for the software," Sarah said adjusting Molly on her hip. She wiggled her legs to be put down. The little girl was bored and wanted to play with her toys. Sarah put her down before returning her attention to Chuck. "They picked the wrong couple to stab in the back." She said pulling her gun out. "This is how I deal with stress."

Chuck didn't know whether to be scared or turned on. She looked sexy when she got in this happy, kick-ass mood. "Here we going." He said.

**Africa with Ellie and Devon**

Ellie dialed Chuck's number on her satellite phone. When she got his voice mail she was disappointed but she talked anyway. "Hi, Chuck. I don't know if you're getting any of my messages but it helping me to talk things out over the machine. I can't really, talk to Devon about any of this. He's like born to be here. They have a nickname for him. I can't really, pronounce it but loosely translates to, Doctor super fantastic white person."

She started crying a little. "I am just tired. I tired and I am sure I'll better when I get some sleep. Okay well, I have to go. I love you and I hope to hear from you soon. She hung up the phone.

"Ellie," Justin said walking up to her.

"Yeah." She replied.

"You know you can talk to me right. It's just one of my jobs," he said.

"I am fine. I am fine." She looked down for a moment before clearing her throat. "I am not fine. I have a little brother and we used to camp out in our back yard. We would make s'mores and do the whole thing. He would fall asleep and I would sneak back inside and set an alarm and go back before he woke up. Justin, I am not built for this."

"That's not true. I have seen you with patience you are built for being a Doctor here. Now it might take some time to get used to other stuff but it's worth it." Justin replied.

Ellie looked around the camp. "Thank Justin." Ellie walked away to do what she did best, helping her patients.

**Back in Burbank**

"mmm…I could get used to this." said Mrs. Turner sipping her drink while laying on a couch in their hotel room.

"You will darling once we make the sale." Replied Mr. Tuner

"30 years we always did what was right." She said, "I keep thinking of those poor young Agents."

chuckled. "What a pear of saps."

"They reminded me of us. I just hope we didn't hurt their career." She replied to her husband.

"They didn't have a career in the CIA. You saw the way they looked at each other. They are clearly in love." He said playing with the collar.

"And we're not?" she said looking like she was ready to shoot him.

"No no, we are in love. It's just a different sort of love. Like an old bourbon." knew he had stuck his foot in his mouth.

"Now I am old!" She yelled.

"Aged to perfection my dear," he replied

"What about the jail bait at the party? Was that you trying cork a younger vintage?" She asked.

"I see where you're going with the metaphor. She was just part of the mission, a diversion." He replied.

They started arguing back and forth about it before the knock at the door interrupted them. "I'll get it," replied standing up and walking to the door. When he walked back into the room holding a card that was with the Manhattan on the tray, he saw Sarah and Chuck holding guns on them. "How did you ever find us?" He asked. Impressed by the young couple.

"You're the only room that ordered 12 Manhattans," Sarah said.

"Learn from the best," Chuck added.

**Morgan and Casey in Castle**

"What are you kidding me? Sig 22-9 9ml 13 round mag. Laser grip. Full metal jacket." Morgan said cocking the gun back and then pointing it at the target.

They were in Castle practicing Morgans shooting skills. He was a pro with a tranq gun but Casey wanted him to be able to use more than just a tranq gun. As hard as Casey tried not to care about Morgan he ended up caring anyway. He would never say it out loud of course. That secret would go to his grave.

"I am impressed you know your guns," Casey said.

"I play a lot of first-person shooter games," Morgan replied.

"This isn't a video game," Casey said putting Morgans protective ear gear on his head.

"Okay, here we go. It's okay Morgan you got this. Just like call of duty. Squeeze the trigger." Morgan said to himself.

He shot the gun and it flows out of his hand. He screamed holding his hand. "Ow, I think that gun just exploded in my hand."

"There is nothing wrong with the gun. Sit down."  
"I think I should…."

"I said sit down." Casey interrupted.

"You're firing me aren't you?" Morgan said.

"It's not the end of the world." the bigger man replied.

"Casey all I wanted to do was be apart of this team. I blew my one chance to be a spy. And what about Molly? How I am supposed to protect her if I can't even shoot a real gun?"

Casey knew he made a good point. They'd all grown very attached to the little girl in the short time she was with them. He owed Morgan a lot. He had been there for him when he was out on his ass with the agency.

"I know you feel Morgan. You were there for me when I was out on my ass with the agency. I am here for you now. We will get you trained, I promise. Let's go get Molly out of her room and head home."

They had turned one of the cells in Castle into a room for Molly. It was Morgans Idea. He told them they had plenty of cells and why could we turn of them into a room for Molly in case she needed to be down here for long periods of time. They put the little girl down to sleep before going to the shooting range in Castle.  
Morgan grabbed the diaper bag while Casey gently picks up Molly without waking her and they headed home.

Chuck and Sarah's apartment with the Turners.

"Let's not overreact, Charles," said after hearing Chuck explain that they were going to turn them into Beckman.

"How did you think we were going to react, after what you did?" Sarah asked.

"What have we really, done at this point, Sarah?" Mr. Turner asked. "We haven't sold Auto's software so tactically we aren't yet treaters."

pointed to her husband and said, "It was his idea to steal it. He forced me to act like a drunk at the party."

"She's lying." shot back. "I wanted to bring the software back. It was her idea to sell it.

The two continued to argue and scream at each other until Chuck at them to shut up. "It is one thing to betray your agency but it is another to betray your partner. You were supposed to come here and teach us. Teach us how to be a great spy couple. All you have taught us at this point is how not be great."

The Turners looked ashamed. "You really, think we are that bad?" asked.

"Only because you were once great, yeah," Chuck replied

"We were great, remember?" said to her husband.

looked at Chuck. "Check back with me in 30 years Charles. The CIA has a way of braking young idlest. Especially if they are in love."

Everyone was quiet for a moment before the heard a knock on the door. "Oh good the marshals are here," Sarah said. Chuck looked out the peephole on the door. He turned toward everyone and whispered, "It's Otto and pussy cat. How did he find us?"

Sarah looked at the collar. "It has a tracking chip on it."  
"Alright, where are your spare guns?" asked.

"Please tell me you've heard of the 30-foot rule Charles," asked.

Chuck ran to the couch and flipped up the cushion and open the hidden compartment. It was empty. He looked at Sarah shocked. "Honey, Sweetheart where is our small cash of weapons?"

"I got rid of them, sweetheart." She said hating herself for doing so.

"You actually, listened to me?"

"I quite believe it myself," she replied

"What about the gun you had at the hotel?" He asked.

"I left them in the car." She said. She was angry and Chuck for not making up his mind about where he wanted to guns and She was angry at herself for listening to him.

"Why would you do that?" He said getting angry at her. She never listens to me about these things why did she have to start now?"

"Because you told me to!" She shot back.

Chuck looked at Sarah I take care of them and I will take care of Auto. Sarah cuffed the Turners to the bathroom sink, much to 's protest. He told her it was a mistake but she didn't listen. Sarah rushed back to the living room. Auto, his tiger, and his goons were in the living room.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked once Sarah was next to him.

"Who are you, people?" Sarah asked.

"You already know who I am." Otto said confidently. "The question is, Who are you?"

After they explained that they were just crashing the party and that it would never happen again. Auto told them, "Your right it will never happen again. Now, where are the two CIA agents you're hiding?"

"Who?" Chuck and Sarah asked at the same time.

"I believe you know them as Mr. and Mrs. Turner," he stated.

One of Otto's goons had the tiger on a leash walking around the apartment and heading toward the bedrooms and the bathroom.

Chuck tried to play it off like they didn't what he was talking about. "Why would there be spy's in my house?" He asked

"Because this is a CIA safe house," Otto stated simply. "And you two aren't a real couple. You are Spy's."

Chuck laughed. "This is a joke, isn't it? This has to be from your brother." Sarah laughed and helped Chuck play it off. Otto wasn't buying it though.

"I don't care you are. All I want is the Turners. You have until the count of five." He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Chuck's head. He started counting down. He got to three before Chuck yelled at him to stop.

"Let me just have a sidebar with my girlfriend?" He asked.

They turned around so their backs were facing us. "I say we hand them over," Chuck said. "We can't do that," Sarah replied.  
"Why not? They sold us out."

"Because then we would be no better than the Turners," Sarah said.

"Maybe they are right. Maybe we will end up just like them. A couple of treaters." He said.

"Do you honestly believe that?" She asked

Chuck thought for a moment. "No, I don't."

They Turned back to Otto telling him they didn't know what he was talking about. Right Auto pointed his gun at them the tiger was trying to get into the bathroom. Otto ran down the hall hearing Chuck joke about the kitty litter box not being big enough. They open the bathroom door to find the Turners gone. The only thing left behind was a pair of handcuffs still attached to the sink. Auto came out holding said handcuffs explaining that their guests must have left in a hurry.

"This is unbelievable. They left us again." Chuck said.

Otto pointed his gun at them saying, "I can assure you this will be the last time."

"Whoa, Whoa Otto hang on a second. The Turners of betrayed us both. We are on the same side here. Let us help you hunt down those backstabbing Bustards."

The Turners busted in through the door front of Auto and his Goons. Guns pointed straight at Auto. "Let them go Auto," said.

Sarah turned to look them before saying, "But they aren't without their merits.  
"What are you two doing?" Chuck asked.

"Showing we aren't treaters," replied.

Outside Morgan and Casey were walking into the courtyard of Echo Park. Casey spotted a leash. "What the hell is this?" He picked up before hearing the trigger walk out from behind the bushes.

Casey still had Molly in his arms. He started to back up motioning Morgan to do the same "What is it?" Morgan asked.

"Fully grown Female Bangle Tiger," Casey replied. Molly started to wake up. "We home?" She asked looking at Casey. Casey didn't want her to freak out. "Yeah but I need you to whisper, Okay?" He said trying to keep her attention on him.

"Okay," she whispered. The tiger growled again. Molly turned to look at the Tiger. "Ohhh big Kitty." She pointing to the cat. The Tiger licked its chops. Morgan reacted instantly, running to Ellie and Awesome's apartment keys in hand yelling to distract the tiger. The tiger chased Morgan inside the apartment. He ran up the stairs shut the bedroom door leaped out the window landing on the stairs outside.

When Otto heard the tiger outside he turned his head looking toward the window. Chuck flashed and took out Otto and one of his Goons giving Sarah the chance to take out the rest. Chuck and Sarah turned back to the Turners guns pointed. The Turners had guns pointed at them as well.

"We have to bring you in," Sarah said. "You know I can't let you go."

"I would have said the same thing 30 years ago," replied.  
"Yeah, but after what we did you would have shot us," said smiling.

"Which would have been perfectly justifiable," Chuck said lowering his gun. "And yet, unnecessary. Wouldn't you agree, Sarah? After all, they did save us."

Mr. Turner took the gun out of his wife's hands. "Sorry dear, Its over." They hugged each other passing words of comfort between them. Sarah and Chuck took the Turners to Castle to spend the night so they could call Beckman in the morning.

"Good work team. Thanks to you our nation communication network remain safe."

"Thank you, General," Sarah said.

"And now on to the Turners and their actions." General Beckman said.

Chuck walked up to the front of the table. "General if I could just say something on behalf of the Turners…"

Sarah interrupted "General…."

"Sarah I think I can…" He started to but didn't finish.

"Its okay Chuck I got it. General The Turners Doublecross was actually, a triple cross. By stealing the software from us they were able to lore Otto into a trap. It was an amazing bit of spycraft."

"I would expect nothing less from the Turners." The General said satisfied with Sarah's answer. "I hope that you and Agent Bartowski were able to learn something from the Turners."

"Yes, General you did. Chuck began. "Working with the Turners has been quite humbling."

Beckman looked at the Turners. "You must be ready for your next assignment?"

"Thanks but no thanks, General," said looking at this wife.

"Excuse me?" Beckman asked.

"What my husband means to say is, we're retiring." finished.

"But you can't just quit. Who is going to replace you?" The General asked.

The Turners looked at Chuck and Sarah. "Really? I mean thank you." Chuck said.

Beckman disconnected the call without a word. "Watch each others back." Mrs. Turner advised. "And I wish you many happy marriages," added Mr. Turner before they walked away.

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other very happy with themselves. They smiled and kissed each other. It started out slow but steadily grow more passionate. Chuck was sliding his hand up her shirt before Sarah remembered where they were. "Chuck?" She said pulling back enough to talk but still holding him tightly.

He kissed her lips again, before replying. "mmmm….What?" He went back in for another kiss but she pulled back so they could talk.

"I really, want to continue this…" Was as far she got before he started kissing her neck. "Mmmm…Chuck." She was trying to get his attention but it came out in a moan. He worked his way back up her neck again before capturing her lips. Sarah was so caught up in the kiss she barely noticed Chuck picking her up and pressing her against the wall. "Chuck cameras." She moaned.

"I fix it later." He replied before they lost themselves in their kiss. They were very late getting home after Chuck erased the security feed. Even that couldn't wipe the smile off their faces.

**The next morning at the Buy More**

Morgan walked up to Casey. "Please tell me Chuck is kidding about them sending me to boot camp. They are going to make me shave my bread."

"Relax, you passed," Casey said simply.

"But I failed every test," Morgan said confused.

"With flying colors. You have got to be hands down bar-none the worst candidate I have ever trained but, you have one thing going for you. You got balls."

"I do?"

"How many Marines do you know that would take on a Bangle Tiger unarmed? You would have to be a complete idiot." Casey replied.

Morgan smiled. "Well, that's me."

Casey walked off without saying a word.

Later that day at Ellie's apartment  
Morgan and Chuck were standing inside of Ellie and Awesome's apartment. "Dude you turned my sister's apartment into a kitty litter box," Chuck said.

"I know. I know. I am sorry, man but how was I supposed to know that the Tiger wasn't housebroken?" Morgan replied.

Sarah walked in holding Molly. "Oh my god." She said before looking at Chuck. "Kitty made a mess," Molly said placing a hand on her mouth.

"Yes, Kitty made a big mess," Chuck said looking around.

"Daddy we get Kitty?" Molly asked reaching for him.

Chuck took her from Sarah's arms. "No, we can't have a kitty cause they make Daddy sneeze a lot. I love you, Princess."

"I wove you, Daddy." She smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"We should get this cleaned up," Chuck said.

"I was hoping we could start with our place first," Sarah said flashing him a smile.

"Our place?"

"That is if you offer to move in still stands." She asked.

Chuck gave her an ear to ear grin as her answer. "Did you hear that Molly? You and Mommy are going to live with me." He said spinning her around.

Molly titled her head to the side while looking at her Dad. "I fought we already did." The three adults busted out in laughter before heading to their apartment. About an hour later they had picked up all of Sarah's and Molly's stuff from the Hotel and had it all put away. Sarah was placing a picture on the mantel above the fireplace when chuck walked in from putting Molly down for a nap. "I am sorry it took me so long to get to this point. You know how I grow up. Always on the run, always changing names. I was taught how to survive a thousand different situation but No one taught me how to live a normal life."

Chuck grinned. I hate to break it to you but I don't think we are ever going to live a normal life. Yes, we have Molly but even the situation with her isn't normal."

"Well, I would like to have something to fall back on when our spy life is over," Sarah replied smiling. They kissed before hearing Molly fuss a little.

"I just put her down," Chuck said pulling away. Sarah looked at her watch. "It's her bath time. You make dinner and I will put her in the bath." She said walking away.

**Ellie and Devon in Africa**

Devon hadn't been feeling well so Ellie went to check on him. "Devon you okay." He coughed in response. Ellie put her hand on his forehand. Baby, you're burning up. I'll be right back." She ran out to get Justin asking for help.

They had Devon packed up in the back of a truck an hour later. "I called ahead There's an ambulance waiting for you so can skip costumes," Justin said as they loaded Devon on the truck. "Thank you," Ellie replied before jumping in the back with Devon.

When the truck drove away Justin got on his phone. "They just left. I took care of the whole thing. I made it look like malaria. She doesn't suspect a thing."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chuck v Baby Molly **  
**Chapter 7**

**A/N So my last chapters were difficult to write because I tried writing Molly into the episode where I thought she might fit but my mistake was putting to much of the actual episode into the chapter. So going forward I will still add Molly where I think she would go but I am not going to write out the whole episode like I did the last 2 chapters. I feel like that took away from my story.**

It had been about a month since Sarah and Molly officially moved in. Morgan offered to move out but Chuck didn't want him going back to his mom's. He was moving forward with his life and Chuck didn't want to be the reason he took a step back. Sarah really didn't mind Morgan staying. He was great with Molly and he was always willing to babysit.

They got a crib that can be changed to a Toddler Bed and twin bed if needs be. It was pricey but worth it because they didn't have to keep buying her a bed. For now, her crib was set up in Chuck and Sarah's bedroom. On occasion, she would stay the night in Morgan's room when they wanted privacy. It didn't happen often but sometimes after missions Chuck and Sarah had energy, they need to burn off or they would go on date and didn't get back till late. It made it easier not having to worry about waking Molly up when they got home.

They started taking more pictures of the three of them together as a family that occasionally included everyone else. Chuck started working on a program that would prevent anyone from accessing information from his computer as well as Castles computers. He had been wanting to do this since he and Morgan were trapped in Castle by the Ring but never got around it til now. He had been staying up late most nights. Which came with a lot of complaints from Sarah. She loved Cuddling with Chuck at night and she wasn't getting her cuddle time because he would work out in the living room so he didn't wake Molly. Ellie even noticed her brother seemed distracted by whatever he working on. Sarah, of course, had to lie and say it was a side project for The Buy More but that didn't stop either from being concerned.

Sarah feared she was losing to Chuck to his computer. She and Molly deserved better. She knew that was probably harsh but he was hardly present in their lives even if he was actually, present. He always seemed distracted.

Finally, after weeks of working, he finished. He downloaded it to his computer. He added it to Casey's and Ellie's computer telling her it was better internet protection and he was in the process of downloading it to Castles computers when Sarah found him. Sarah had woken up that morning realizing Chuck wasn't home. Castle was the last place she checked.

"Alright, Chuck this has to stop! She yelled. "What is so damn important about this program you are working on? It's been weeks since we have done anything as a family. Molly's been asking why you haven't been around lately. Between missions and working at the Buy More, we've barely seen you. You have been going to bed and insane hours because you are always on your computer! I am this close to kidding the damn thing."

Chuck was sitting in a chair so it made it easy for Sarah to stand over him giving him her best "death glare" to emphasize her displeasure. Chuck knew he was in trouble. He had been so caught up in working on his program he didn't realize he hadn't spent that much time with his family.

"Sarah I am sorry. I know I have been distracted lately but I was working on a program that will help protect us."

She was still upset but figured she should let him explain himself before she yelled at him again. "It better be a damn good program if it's taking you away from your family, Chuck."  
"It is. Come sit and I will explain it to you." He pulled her on to his lap just now realizing how much he missed having her close. Sarah loved having him close to her again and although she was still mad at him she couldn't deny that sitting on his lap didn't feel good.

"Okay, do you remember when Morgan and I got trapped in Castle by the ring?" He asked.

"Yes of course I do. I thought I was going to lose because Shaw was going to have Castle blown up." She replied.

Chuck could see her distress while she recalled that memory. He didn't like killing but he didn't regret killing Shaw. He wouldn't let anything happen to his family even if it meant taking a life. He wasn't thrilled by that thought but he couldn't bear to lose anyone in his family. Sarah was staring at him and he realized he hadn't said anything.

"Where did you go? You seemed to be deep in thought there for a moment." She said after seeing seemed to come back to her.

"Sorry I was just thinking about Shaw. I don't like killing but I don't regret killing him. Does that make me a bad person?" He asked.

"No that's what makes you so great. You don't enjoy the kill but you did what was necessary. Thanks for saving me." She smiled and pecked him on the lips.

He smiled at her. "Your welcome. Thanks for always saving me."

"Your welcome. Now tell me about this program." She was starting to feel a little better. Her angry was slowly fading.

He nodded. "So after we were trapped I started thinking about a program that would better protect our information both here and at home. After Molly and Emma showed up in our lives I started thinking about it more and more. The ring was able to get a lot of information from our computers. They may not have been able to leave with that information but they could have if we hadn't stopped them. I don't want our information taken ever again. This program I crated will prevent that from happening. There's nothing like it ever created."

Sarah didn't respond right away. She told him it better a damn good program and it was. He was constantly surprising her. She should have known he was doing this to help them. It was just what Chuck did, he protected those he cared about most. She smiled at him before kissing him. She wasn't intending it to be a long kiss but it had been so long since they had kissed like she didn't want to stop.

Chuck put his hand behind her head deepening the kiss. He kissed and nibbled on her lip, he explored her mouth with his tongue enticing a moan from Sarah. He moved both hands to her hips adjusting her so that she was startling him. Sarah ran her fingers through his hair moving back and forth on his lap feeling his excitement. When Chuck moved his lips to her neck working his way down Sarah's brain started working again. "Chuck, can you erase the cameras again?" She asked almost breathlessly.

"Uh-huh." He said barely breaking his exploration of her neck. He sucked and nibble on her favorite spot on her neck.

That was it. Sarah was gone. "Good." She responded lifting his shirt above his head. Praying that Beckman didn't need anything because she was going to get an eye full.

An hour later Chuck where getting dressed again. "Wow, that was amazing. We do this a lot but that was just wow." Chuck said putting his shirt back on. Sarah's grin reached ear to ear. Chuck, you have been so distracted this is the first time in weeks we have done anything. We were both so frantic and needed a release, of course, it was more intense. Don't get me wrong I am not complaining, it was amazing but I don't want that to be the reason our love life is good. I want us to be good all the time."

Chuck looked at his beautiful girlfriend amazed that he had gotten so lucky. He grabbed her wrist pulling her back to his lap. She had her bra and pants on but was still shirtless. "If I ever get that distracted you have my permission to tie me to a chair and bring back from my bubble. After all, I know how you like to tie me up." He grinned at her.

"Mmmm… Careful what you wish Bartowski." She said grinning right back.

Chuck kissed her again wrapping his arms around her waist. Before he could continue Sarah pulled back. She rested her forehead on his. "You need to wipe the security cameras for the last hour and then we need to go get Molly from Ellie."

Chuck groaned in disappointment. "Okay." He rested his head on Sarah's shoulder to get control of himself. After a minute or two, he lifted his head from her shoulder before lifting her from his lap so they could finish getting ready.

Sarah enjoyed just being in his arms. She knew he needed a minute before he could get up. So she just enjoyed being close to him in the meantime. When he lifted from his lap she was disappointed but knew they had to get going.

After Chuck and Sarah picked up Molly they decided to have a family day. They started at the park hoping Molly would burn some energy which she seemed to have in abundance. "Daddy catch me," Molly said from the top of the slide.

He squatted in front of the slide with his arms out. "I got you, Princess."

Although the slide was small she acted like she was on the world's greatest roller coaster, giggling the whole way down. Chuck wrapped her in his arms. "I got you." He said spinning her around making her laugh harder.

Sarah smiled at the sight in front of her. She didn't think she could love two people as much as she did Chuck and Molly. Molly's getting the childhood Sarah didn't get for herself and Sarah's getting a good man who she didn't think she could ever have. She walked over to them wrapping arms around both of them.

"Mommy swings." Molly unwrapped herself from Chuck reaching for Sarah.

"Okay baby girl," Sarah said taking her from Chuck. "How about I sit on the swings with you and Daddy can push us both?"

Molly clapped her hands excited that she got to play with both of her parents. Sarah sat on the swing holding Molly on her lap while chuck pushed them. They played at the park for an hour before going out to eat. They went to Sarah's and Chuck's favorite Mexican restaurant. Molly was sitting on Chuck's lap when the waitress came to their table.

"Hi, my name is Lilly. I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have water," Sarah replied. Chuck agreed, ordering water for himself and Molly as well. Chuck and Sarah agreed she was too young for soda and they didn't have other options.

"Okay, I'll bring those right out," Lilly replied walking away.

"Daddy?" She looked up at him.

"Yes, princess." He said looking down at her.

"I am hungry."

"I know I am hungry too. We are going to order food so we can eat." He said smiling at his daughter.

"What I get?" She asked

Chuck looked at Sarah. He usually stuck to whatever she decided was healthy enough for Molly to eat. Sarah loved that Chuck always looks to her for input on all things healthy when it comes to Molly. He had even started eating better himself.

"How about we ask for an extra plate and you can have a little bit of mine and Daddy's food and you can tell me which one you like the most." Sarah answered holding her daughter's hand from across the table."

The waitress came back to the table with their waters and asked if they were ready to order. Sarah ordered first. "I will have taco salad with the chili Verde on the side, please." The waitress looked over Chuck waiting for his order.

"I will have the bean and cheese burrito with melted cheese on top but can I have chili Verde on the side as well? I am splitting some of it with her." He said motioning to Molly "I don't know if she will like it. Oh, and can I have sour cream please?"

"Do you want an extra plate for her?" Lilly said pointing to Molly.

"Yes please." Sarah and Chuck said at the same time.

Lilly smiled at the cute family. This was one of the good things about the job. A cute family's with kids who made you smile. She didn't like a lot of things about her job but this part she didn't mind so much. "I will put this and be back with your dinner. Just let me know if you need anything else. Do you want a high chair for her?" She asked referring to Molly.

"That would be great. I didn't even know you guys had those." Sarah said.

"Not everyone does but we get enough family's in here to justify having them," Lilly replied. "I'll be right back with that chair."

Chuck and Sarah talked with Molly about their day so far and asked if she was enjoying herself. She replied with an enthusiastic head nod. "Can I be wif you more?" She asked both of them.

Chuck and Sarah had always been good at silent conversations, even before they started dating. With a few knowing looks at each other, they could usually tell what the other was thinking. They felt bad that Molly felt like she didn't get enough time with her parents.

"We will do this as often as we can," Sarah promised her daughter. "You know that Daddy and I love you right?"

Molly smiled at her Mom. "I wove you to." She clapped her hands.

Lilly came back with Molly's high chair placing it between Chuck and Sarah before asking if they needed anything. After she walked away the little family laughed and talked the whole time while waiting for their food. When their food was brought out Chuck and Sarah both adding a little from each of their plates to Molly before they started eating. Molly was still learning how to master eating with a fork so they had to help her throughout the meal when it looked like more food was getting on the floor then in her stomach. After they finished eating Sarah took Molly to the bathroom to clean before they left to go home.

"Okay Baby Girl, are you ready for your bath?" Sarah asked when they walked in the front door. Molly loved bath time with her Mom. She always would tell her story's a prince named Charlie and a Princess who loved each other but they had to fight a lot of bad guys to be together and they go on lots of adventures around the world so they could keep their kingdom safe.

Sarah didn't know any kid's stories so she told her daughter a very edited version of her and Chuck's story. With name changes and of course no government secrets. Molly loved the stories she told and she would always engage with Sarah by asking questions and adding her opinions.

"Yes, bath time!" Molly exclaimed running to the bathroom leaving a trail of clothes behind her. Chuck and Sarah laughed as they watch their daughter run down the hallway.

"So…" Chuck began. "What adventure are Charlie and his Princess going on tonight?"  
"How do you know about that?" Sarah asked

"I hear you talking through the door sometimes. Don't worry I won't tell Molly I know about it. Your stories are between you two." He replied smiling and leaning in for a kiss.

Sarah kissed him back before replying, "I haven't decided yet. Any suggestions?"

"My favorite is the one about the Prince saving the Princess from the evil man in Paris."

She laughed. "That's on my top ten list of favorite stories."

"Ten? What are the others?" He asked but he did get the answer because Molly screamed for Sarah to Hurry. Sarah kissed him before walking away.

A bath and a story later Molly was asleep and dreaming about her favorite Prince and Princess. Chuck and Sarah Where in the living room watching tv. Chuck had fallen asleep on Sarah's lap with her running her fingers through his hair. An hour later Chuck sat up screaming. That's when his nightmares started.

**A/N So that's my lead up to Chuck v the Tooth. Otherwise known as episode 16. Devon won't be as sick as he was the episode because I jumped the timeline a couple of weeks in this Chapter. He's still sick to get me wrong but just not as sick. For reason, you will find out in the next Chapter. What did you think of this Chapter?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chuck v Baby Molly  
Chapter 8

It had been 2 days since Chuck's nightmares started and like most nights on the couch, Chuck ended up laying on Sarah's lap watching tv. "Well it's official there is nothing on tv." Sarah switching through different stations.

"Yeah, Monday nights can be a bit of wasteland," Chuck replied.

After listening to two the news for a minute or two Chuck made a comment about it sounding like Beckman before Sarah landed on a movie.

"Hey, this is good," Chuck said with a chuckling.

"Oh no, you made me watch this before. This is ridiculous."

"Sarah please, you could learn a lot from spies like these," Chuck replied.

"Chuck, look at these people. They're breaking about 17 different rules of protocol."

"Sweetheart I am not actually implying you could learn anything from Dan Akroyd or Chevy Chase. I was simply making a joke. Remember jokes." He said smiling up at her.

She smiled back running her fingers through his hair. She loved this part of their day. Relaxing together on the couch just talking about whatever they wanted. It gave them a chance to unwind after a long day.

"I love you," Chuck said getting a little sleepy.

Sarah just looked down at him, caressed his face, smiling a little. I will tell you soon chuck, I promise. Don't give up on me. She thought as she looked back at the tv pressing her lips together, after seeing the disappointed look on Chuck's face. She hated that look. The worst part was, she was responsible for it. What the hell was her issue? A few minutes later she looked back down at Chuck and wasn't surprised to find him asleep. He's been having nightmares the last few nights and she was starting to worry.

A half an hour later Chuck sat up screaming. "What? Did you have another bad dream?" She asked.

"It was about Beethoven and Zambia," He said confused.

"Chuck I am worried about you. Every time you fall asleep you have a horrible nightmare."

"But this one was trying to tell something." He replied.

"Tell you what?" She asked.

Chuck never got to answer because Molly yelled from the bedroom. "Mommy."

"I am coming, honey. Just give me a sec." She looked back at Chuck. "Stay here I will be right back."

Sarah walked to the bedroom. Molly was standing up in her crib. "What's wrong honey?" She asked picking her up. In response, Molly just fussed and laid her head on Sarah's shoulder. Sarah felt her diaper and sure enough, it was full. "Come on sweetie, let's change your diaper." She said to the mostly asleep little girl in her arms.

After a quick change of her diaper, Sarah tried to put her back to bed but Molly started fussing again when she did. "No Mommy. Stay wif you." She wined.

Molly had been extra attached to her lately. She would barely go to Chuck for anything. She fussed whenever Sarah left and didn't take Molly with her. When did she call Emma to ask, why? She said it was normal for children to go through stages where they are more attached to one parent or both in some cases. Emma also suggested Molly could be going throw a growth spurt. Those can make kids her age very fussy and clingy. She advised Sarah to keep an eye on Molly's appetite as well. Sarah didn't have a problem with Molly wanting her all the time. If she was honest with herself, she loved it. Maybe Moms who had been at this since the birth of baby might be a little annoyed by it but Sarah hadn't been doing the Mom thing very long and absolutely loved the attention from Molly.

"Okay honey let's go out to the couch with Daddy," Sarah said rubbing her daughter back, walking out of the room.

Chuck was pacing in front of the tv muttering to himself. "Chuck honey are you okay?" She whispered. From Molly's breathing, Sarah could tell she had fallen back asleep.

"We need to talk to Beckman," he replied still pacing.

At a loss, Sarah called Casey to tell him what was going on. He agreed to call Beckman but said something about sleep and a tranq gun, under his breath. Sarah grabbed one Molly's blankets, grabbed Chuck and went over to Casey's. She didn't know what was wrong with Chuck and with each nightmare he had her concern for her boyfriend grow. Chuck was still muttering under his breath when Casey opened the door. Casey looked at Sarah silently asking her if Chuck was okay. She gave him a noncommittal shrug. She honestly didn't know if he was okay and the muttering wasn't putting her at ease.

It was weird to see Beckman out of her uniform with her hair in disarray from sleep. She looked unhappy and annoyed too but woken but was willing to listen to Chuck. The General had Changed a lot in the last few weeks. It seemed like Molly had this uncanny ability to bring people together and feel them with love. If she didn't know any better was would have thought Molly was a Bartowski by blood because that was definitely a Bartowski treat. She will have no problem fitting with her family now, Sarah thought.

"General I know you are very busy but the President of Zambia is in danger," Chuck said frantically.

"Did you flash on something, Chuck?" Beckman replied.

Chuck looked back and forth between Casey and Sarah. He knew he was going to sound crazy but if he didn't say anything a man could die. "I know it because of my dream."

"Your…your dream?" Beckman stuttered

Chuck knew he sounded crazy but he knew his dream was like a flash. He had been having them long enough to know what they felt like. "The ring is going to kill the President of Zambia tomorrow night."

If looks could kill Chuck would have been dead ten times over from look Casey was giving him. "Tomorrow night? We could have waited till morning. You know how I like my sleep."

"Look I am sorry Casey. General, I know your probably very busy but the president of Zambia is in danger. First I saw the news reports on Cooney, the president of Zambia then I saw Beethoven and Shaw was there delivering Zambian food. So obviously, the ring is going to kill the President of Zambia at the Beethoven concert."

When he got to the part about Beethoven, Shaw and Zambian food, Sarah grows more concerned. Was the intersect making him lose his mind. Was she going to lose him before she really had a chance to have time to be with him? No, she would not lose him. It wasn't just her that needed him. Molly needed her Dad.

"General permission to slap Bartowski? He had a bad dream." Casey said clearly irritated.

"General Chuck has under a lot of stress lately with these dreams," Sarah said trying help her boyfriend.

"No Walker I think I understand the situation and, to be honest, it makes perfect sense." The General replied.

Sarah was in shock. What does she mean it makes perfect since? She loved Chuck but he wasn't making any sense.

Good, she doesn't think I am crazy. Chuck thought to himself.  
"Thank you, General. So what's our assignment?"

"Chuck I am sending to a CIA therapist. These dreams your having are getting in the way of your work and our sleep."

"What? No…no General I don't need a therapist. Therapists are for people have problems. I am fine." Why was this happening? Why didn't anyone believe him? Maybe Sarah would help him. She could get the General to believe him. Before he could suggest that the General cut the feed.

Sarah sighed. "Come on Chuck lets go home." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the apartment still holding Molly on her other hand. Sarah was sending a silent thank you out to the universe that Molly was still asleep. She didn't know what was going to happen but she was going to help chuck through this.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah, Chuck?"

He hesitated for a moment. "You believe me right?"

She didn't know how to respond to that. She loved him and she knew if it was her in this situation he would trust her completely. She had to trust him. "Yes, Chuck I believe you but also think the intersect is malfunctioning somehow." She squeezed his hand to show her support as they walked into the apartment. "Let's get some sleep and we will talk about it in the morning before your appointment.

"Okay. Thank you for believing in me. I love you." He said as they walked into their room.

Sarah knew that this was her moment. Chuck needed to know how much she loved him. He needed to know that she was with him no matter what happens. She pulled him to stop as he was walking to his side of the bed. She made sure he was looking into her eyes so he could see the truth behind her words. "I love you too, Chuck."

He was shocked. He honestly didn't think she would say it back to him at least not for a while but more than anything he was happy. Happy wasn't even a big enough word to describe how he felt. The woman he was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with, loved him back. He smiled. "I love you so much." He kissed her but was mindful of the little girl in her arms. "I am so lucky. I have you and Molly. I love you both so much. Thank you for giving this to me, Sarah."

He was thanking her? She was the lucky one. Without Chuck, she would be here right now. She would be off on a mission somewhere doing God only knows what. Chuck made her better. "I should be thanking you, Chuck. You are the one that got us here. You make me better. I have the best boyfriend and I couldn't ask for a better Dad for Molly." She brushed a kiss to his lips. She placed Molly in her crib and crawled into bed with Chuck. Sleeping claiming them both quickly. For Chuck, it was a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Sarah made Chuck a quick breakfast before he headed off to his appointment. She was going to have a mother-daughter day while chuck was away. She was grateful she had something to keep her busy.

"Where's Daddy?" Molly asked munching on some eggs.

"He had something he had to do today. He will be home later." She replied smiling at her daughter.

"Okay. I get to be wif you?" She asked leaning her head to the side, looking at her mom.

Sarah smiled. "Yes Baby Girl. We get to spend the day together. What do you want to do?"

Molly grinned from ear to ear. "Park!" She nearly screamed.

Sarah laughed at her daughter's excitement. "Okay. How about we go to the park and then we can go get ice cream."

"Yay Ice Cream!" The little girl yelled.

Chuck and Sarah didn't let her have things like ice cream or candy very often. So on the rear occasion, she was allowed to have it she treasured it. Sarah put the dishes in the sink before grabbing the diaper bag that doubled as her bag for Sarah's wallet, key's and a small gun. Thanks to Beckman and Casey they had an SUV they used when they had Molly with them. Chuck still had his Nerd Herder he used for his shifts at the Buy More and Sarah still her Porsche. As much as she loved Molly Sarah loved her car and wasn't giving it up. Between Spy work, Orange Orange and dates with Chuck she still got to drive it often enough for her to justify keeping the car.

Within a few minutes, they reached Molly's favorite park. Sarah did her usual check of the park, looking for any threats or anything out of place before getting Molly out of the car. Molly made a small group of friends on her trips to the park. Mostly kids with a stay at Mom's or Babysitter's that seemed to be the park on most of their trips there. Casey did back round checks on all of them and they came out clean.

"Okay, Molly, what are rules while we are here?" Sarah always did with her so that her daughter was reminded of the rules Chuck, Casey and herself set for safety.

"Stay where you can see me. Only talk wif da kids and when you call me I come running." Molly replied listing her set of rules.

Sarah nodded. "Good girl." Sarah set her down keep a hold of her had while they walked to the playground.

While her daughter played Sarah kept a vigilant watch on her while also looking around for possible threats. These were the times she was most thankful for her spy training. She loved the sight of her daughter laughing and playing. The innocence of the moment made her long for these missed moments of her own childhood.

"Mommy," Molly screamed excitedly.

"Yes, baby girl?" Sarah said coming to her daughter. She was standing by the swings.

"Swing wif me?" Molly asked pointing to the swings.

Sarah smiled at her daughter. "Sure Baby." She picked her up sat on the swing and placed her daughter on her lap. Placing on arm around her to hold her place and started to swing the two of them. Molly laughed and giggled.

"Mommy dis is fun," Molly said leaning her head back her Mom's chest.

"I agree," Sarah replied smiling and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

The mother and daughter played and laughed on the swings before moving to the slides. Molly loved the slides. "Catch me, Mommy." She would always say before sliding down, laughing the whole way down. Sarah treasured these moments. Moments she once believed she would never have. Two hours came and went before Sarah decided they should go their ice cream before heading home. Chuck would be back soon and she wanted to be there when he got back.

"What flavor do you want?" Sarah asked her daughter.

"What you getting?" She asked looking at her Mom.

"Rocky Road," Sarah replied smiling.

"Okay, I have dat," Molly replied

"Two Rocky Roads please." She said to the women behind the counter.

After receiving their ice cream they sat at a table enjoying their treat. "Did you have fun today?" Sarah asked

"Yes. Love you." Molly replied enthusiastically before placing a chocolate-covered kiss on her Mom's cheek.

Sarah smiled kissing her daughter back. "I had fun too."

The rest of their time was silent as both girls enjoyed their ice cream. Sarah cleaned Molly's face of any leftover ice cream before going back to the car so they could head home.

Molly was down for her nap by the time Chuck walked in. Wasting no time wrapping her arms were around Chuck giving him kiss. It was meant to be a quick welcome home kiss but Chuck pulled her back deepening the kiss. He nipped at her bottom lip asking for entrance. Sarah gladly gave in and opened her mouth. Chuck wasted no time in exploring her mouth with his tongue. She met a stroke for stroke with her own. It wasn't long before they were both moaning. Chuck lifted Sarah up so her legs wrapped around him before sitting on the couch with her straddling him. Sarah could feel the evidence of Chuck's excitement. It wasn't long before clothes disappeared.

An hour later Chuck and Sarah were laying on the couch in their underwear cuddling. "So are you going to tell me how it went with the Doctor?" Sarah asked.

Chuck let out a sigh of resignation. "He told me that intersect could cook my brain enough that I could go insane."

No, no this can't be happening. Not to Chuck. He didn't even ask for this. Sarah thought to herself. "What? No that can't be."

A/N Sorry about the timing of this update. Life got busy. I hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chuck v Baby Molly **  
**Chapter 9**

Chuck spent his morning with Molly and Sarah after the Doctor had benched him. Chuck was still convinced that something bad was going to happen but because of the problems, Chuck was having with the intersect there wasn't enough proof.

Sarah looked at her boyfriend with concern. He was sitting behind Molly on the floor rubbing his head. "Are you okay?" She asked touching his cheek with her hand.

He tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah, I am fine. I just have a headache."

Sarah could see the lie. She didn't need to be a trained C.I.A agent to know Chuck was lying. She knew it the minute she saw his fake smile. That's what she called anyway. It didn't reach his eyes that's how she knew he was lying. It warmed her insides that she knew someone so well, so personally without having to use any of her training. "I'll get you some Tylenol." She said lightly kissing him on his lips.

"Thanks, Sarah, I love you." They haven't been an hour that's past that I love you's haven't been said. They both felt life was to short not to say it. Especially now with Chuck's brain being possibly fried from the intersect.

It wasn't long before she came back with a glass of water and two Tylenol for Chuck. Sarah could tell something was bothering him. "Hey, Chuck?"

"Hmmm.." Was his only reply.

"I may be your partner but I am also your Girlfriend and you can tell me anything." She said sitting on his lap on the floor. Molly was playing a few feet away from them.

He wrapped his arms around her and hid his face between her neck and shoulder. "I know I can. I am sorry for being quiet. I have been thinking."

"Oh yeah, about what?" She said running her figures through his hair.

Chuck let out a quiet moan. He loved when she did that. It also helped with the headaches he had been getting. "About what's going to happen to you and Molly. What if we can't stop whatever is happening. What if my brain gets so damaged I am going to be useless to you and Molly. I am finally to the point where I have almost everything I ever wanted and it's going to be taken away from me."

"What do you mean almost everything?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I have you and Molly. I have an amazing job with the C.I.A and not so amazing job at the Buy more. I have family and friends the only thing I am missing is My Multi-National Multi-Million dollar company I dreamed of when I was at Stanford. Having you and Molly more than made up for that though. You two are more then I could have dreamed."

Sarah's heart melted at his words. They were everything to him and he would move mountains if she or Molly asked him to. "Chuck we will get through this. I am going to do everything within my power to protect you and make you better. Molly and Me will always love you and we aren't letting you go that easily. We will figure something out."

Not to be left out Molly spoke up with her two cents. "Yeah, Daddy we wov you." She stood up and kissed him on his cheek that wasn't buried in Sarah's neck.

Chuck smiled and wrapped his daughter up in his arm that was laying on Sarah's lap pulling the little girl on Sarah's lap since she was sitting on Chuck. "I love you both so much." He said kissing Molly on the cheek and Sarah on the lips.

Sarah looked at the clock and as much she didn't want this moment to end they had work to do today. "I am sorry to have to end this but we have to go to work and miss Molly has to go with Uncle Casey."

"Yay!" she shouted. She loved her Uncle Casey.

A short time later Chuck was pacing in the media room at the Buy More. Listening to a news broadcast about the president of Zambia, when Morgan walked in.

"Chuck, you have been watching more cable TV then is healthy for a young man. What's going on?"

"Buddy I have been having the most vivid dreams," Chuck replied.

"About what?"

"That man," Chuck said pointing to the president of Zambia after he paused the screen.

"Why him?" Morgan asked.

"Because he is the president of Zambia. I had a dream that he's going to the symphony. That dream led me to believe that his life is in danger. The doctor believes it the intersect messing with me subconscious but I know I am right and no one believes me."

Morgan looked at him speculatively. "Sarah doesn't believe you?"

That made Chuck stop in his tracks. Sarah did believe him. She said so herself but there was nothing she could do without proof. He would find the proof. "I am trying not to involve Sarah in this."

"Okay, buddy I got your back. I'll help you."

Chuck took a deep breath. "Thanks, buddy." After Morgan walked away Chuck hoped that wouldn't be to upset when she found out. She would understand he tried convincing himself.

A couple of hours later Morgan called Chuck into the backroom. Holding up two tickets he said, "Two tickets to the symphony and two tuxedos from the Mall. No cummerbund. Call me crazy."

Chuck smiled. "Thanks, Buddy. I really, appreciate this. You nailed it. I going out the back. Meet me at the header in 5 minutes."

"Okay," Morgan replied before Chuck walked off.

Morgan was surprised to see Anna when he was walking toward the front of the store. "Anna, what are you doing here?"

"I am in town for a few days and came to see you. There are some things I want…"

"Sorry." Morgan interrupted her pulling out his phone seeing Chuck calling him. "Duty calls." He said walking away.

"You mean Call of Duty. Come on Morgan your game can wait. Why are you in a Tux?" She asked checking him out. She loved his new hair cut.

"Chuck and I are going to the symphony."

"The symphony with Chuck? Oh god, can you guys get any weirder?"

Morgan knew he had to get rid of her. "At this point no probably not. Listen I would love to catch up but I really, have to go. Why don't you call me tomorrow morning? And you look good." He walked away before she could respond. Leaving Anna dumbfounded.

Chuck pointed out the president to Morgan letting him know they to protect him at all costs.

**Back at the Buy More with Ellie**

She was talking to Devan about a tv show he wanted her to pick up so he could watch it. She had just gotten off the phone with him when she was approached by a man. She was surprised to see that it was Justin. "Justin, what are doing here? Why aren't you in Africa? Did you get Malaria to?"

"No. I am actually, here to see you. Can we go somewhere and talk for a bit?"

Ellie wasn't sure how to react but she nodded her head and headed out of the store.

**Back with Chuck and Morgan**

They had been talking about Anna being back. Morgan asking if he should take her back and Chuck pointing out that she broke his heart. Much to the annoyance of those around them trying to enjoy the symphony. After being shushed a few times Chuck told Morgan to focus and keep his eyes on the prize.

Shortly after Chuck seemed to have another episode with intersect. After seeing Shaw telling him the Zambian president was about to die he told Morgan to stay in his seat that he was going stop an assassination and left.

It was about that time that Sarah and Casey walked in. They agreed that Sarah would go after Chuck and Casey would handle Morgan. Sarah meets Chuck just he was headed to the balcony.

"I can't let you do this Chuck."

"Sarah I have to the President of Zambia is about to die." He argued.

"You should have told me and would have found a way to help." She sounds hurt and it tore Chuck insides.

"I am sorry. I know you needed proof and I am trying to get it. I love you and right now I need to believe that I am not crazy."

She hoped he was right. "Okay, let's get into that box."

They ran to the box with Sarah flashing her badge telling the security it was C.I.A weapons swim. Before she reacts Chuck was already walking towards a man saying, "That's him. That's the guy right there."

After the man stood up he flashed on his teeth and punched the guy. "Chuck are you out of your mind? What are you doing?"

"He has ring intel on his tooth. Find the tooth." He said searching the ground. Within seconds Chuck was arrested and dragged off. Sarah and Casey rod with him to a mental hospital where he kept insisting he wasn't crazy.

A few hours later Sarah and Casey found themselves in front of a screen being yelled at by General Beckman.

"Explain to me how Chuck and Morgan eluded you and caused an international incident that our President had to apologize for? In Zambian."

"Tricky language lots of clicks," Casey muttered.

"General, how is Chuck doing?"

"He is worse then he was before. The doctor believes the intersect is overwhelming Chuck's brain at a faster rate. His mental deterioration may be unavoidable. Please know that we will do everything possible for him. I care about him too." The General responded before cutting the connection.

Casey looked at his partner knowing what she needed. "We will go see him this afternoon. Nothing will make him feel better than seeing you."

Sarah called Devon to check on Molly. She had asked to watch her. Since Devon already knew what was going with the whole C.I.A situation she didn't have to make something up. All she had to say was it was for "work" and he agreed without hesitation.

"She's fine Sarah. Do you want to talk to her?" He asked.

"No that's okay. I have one more thing to do and then I will come to get her."

"Okay, no problem. See you soon." He responded before hanging up the phone.  
Chuck and his Doctor were walking around the mental facility. "This can't be happening," Chuck said.

"Its happening Chuck. The sooner you come to terms with that the better."

After Chuck had an interesting conversation with a man who referred to himself has merlin the Doctor was explaining to Chuck that this was a C.I.A facility and all the patients were spies.

Chuck could believe this was happening to him. It was like he was in his worst nightmare. All he was trying to do was save a man's life and it ends with him locked up like he was crazy.

**With Ellie**

Ellie was still in shock after her conversation with Justin. Her Dad was part of the C.I.A. Casey was trying to kill him and Chuck was being pulled into it. She decided to investigate herself. So here she was knocking on John Casey's door.

"John are you home?"

Casey could see Ellie on the surveillance screen. "What is she doing here. She hardly ever comes to see me." Casey thought to himself.  
He answered the door. "Hi, Ellie, What's up?"

"You mentioned something about herbs for Devon earlier." She said trying to remain calm.

"Oh right. I'll grab them just give me a moment." Casey walked away but kept the chain on the door.

Ellie tried to see as much as she could through the door but having the chain on the door made it hard. She did, however, notice a cabinet with the door slightly ajar and she saw some guns. After Casey gave her the herbs she walked to her apartment as fast as she could. She locked all the doors and windows before sitting down with Devon.

"Babe are you okay?" He asked wondering what has gotten into his wife.

"Okay I am about to tell you something and I need you to believe me." She practically begged.

"Okay."

"I have reason to believe that our neighbor John Casey is a very bad man and we need to get as far away from him as possible."

"You gotta get the story about him getting drunk and peeing himself out of your mind. People make mistakes."

"But Devon he has Guns. We need to do something."

"Is having a lot of Gun creepy? Yes but it's not illegal." He replied. He was going to have to talk to Chuck and Casey later about this.

"You don't believe me," Justin said this would happen. She thought.

"It sounds a little crazy."

"You think that I sound crazy?" she asked

"Ellie what led you to believe this. Why are you so against John having Guns. Did he do or say something to you? Help me understand what's happening? There has to be a reason behind this." Devon said trying to get more info. He needed to know what his wife knew.

She took a deep breath. "I can't tell you that."

"Ellie I need to know what's going on. Put yourself in my shoes. Wouldn't you think I sounded crazy if I came to you with something like this out of nowhere?"

He had a point. She would think the same thing. She would need a back story too. "Okay I will tell you but you have to promise you won't say anything."

**A/N So as you can see I am changing something but not enough that the story is completely different. While I was watching this episode there were things I think they could have done differently. The next chapter will finish this episode.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chuck v Baby Molly**  
** Chapter 10**

Sarah and Casey were sitting at a table with Chuck visiting him. Sarah couldn't seem to get to Chuck fast enough. She didn't know what to think about the situation they were in but she wished they weren't in it. She wanted to believe him but the more things kept doing the more crazy he seemed to be.

"How are you doing?" Casey asked once Chuck sat down.

"Can we get you anything?" Sarah added.

Chuck looked at them and hoped they still believed him. "As a matter of fact, there is. I need you to have some evidence analyzed." He said and started coughing up something.

**Sarah and Casey looked at Chuck in concern.**

Once Chuck had whatever it was he coughed in his hand he looked at Sarah. "Give me your hand." When he saw her hesitation he asked again, "Sarah give your boyfriend your hand."

Their hands met in the middle and chuck passed her tooth. Sarah looked at it in both disgust and awe. How did Chuck get this she wondered?

"Is that…"

"The tooth." Chuck finished for her.

"Is it yours?" Casey asked.

"What? No that's crazy. Its that Doctor's tooth. The one that was in the booth at the symphony. It's a fake tooth. It contains Ring info."

Casey looked at him as if he had gone nuts and rightfully so.

"The information is in the tooth?" Casey asked just to make sure he heard that right.

"Yeah Casey, in the tooth. Try and keep up." Chuck said looking at him as if he had gone dumb. "The tooth is the key. The truth is in the tooth."

"Okay, we will check that out and come visit you tomorrow. You get some rest there pal. I am just going to give you to a minute." he said walking away.

Chuck could tell Casey thought he was crazy but he didn't care as long as they looked at the tooth.

"Chuck.."

"Sarah, you can't give up on me, okay?" He could see the struggle in her eyes. The unshed tears.

"I won't, okay."

Before she could say more they were irrupted by one of the workers. "Time to go Chuck."

Chuck nodded. He leaned forward and kissed Sarah. "I love you."

She kissed him back. "I love you too, Chuck."

Sarah and Casey at Castle

Sarah was running every possible test on the tooth trying to find something to help Chuck.

"Walker I want him to right to but to be surprised if…"

"Stop it." She interrupted him. "He will be right. He has to be."

Much to their dismay, the tooth came back as a human with nothing abnormal about it. Casey could see the devastation on Sarah's face.

"Chuck was wrong," Sarah said almost choking on the words.

"Mmmm… I am sorry." Casey said before walking away. He hated this.

Sarah finally broke down in tears. She was losing Chuck. Molly was losing her Dad and there was nothing she could do about it. She loved him and she was going to lose him to the very thing that brought her into his life, to begin with.

**Casey and Morgan at the Buy More**

"Casey please you have to tell something," Morgan begged. "He's my best friend."

Casey looked at Morgan and Caved. "They have him in unlocked down at a psychiatric facility." Twice in one day, he had to see the heartbreak on someone's face. He took a deep breath and continued. "The intersect is giving him a bit of a hard time." He pointed to his head.

"What? No that's crazy." Morgan responded.  
Before they could continue Anna interrupted them. "Morgan."

"Anna, Hey what's up?" Morgan said turning towards her. Casey used that as his escape.

"Listen I know your busy but I really, need to talk to you," Anna said.

"I really, wish I could but I am busy right now. I promise we will talk soon." He said walking away to find Casey.

Sarah decided to call Chuck

"Hello," Chuck answered after he was given the phone.

"Hi, Chuck." She said at loss for what else to say.

"Hey." He answered. "What did you find?"

"Chuck we ran every test possible I am sorry but it's just a tooth."

Chuck devastated. This wasn't possible. He was so sure it was the tooth. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah but just because you were wrong doesn't mean anything. We will keep looking. Just stay positive. Everything is going to be okay."

"I know." He said trying and failing to make things okay for them. "Thanks for trying." He said before hanging up.

**Later that night **

After putting Molly to bed and leaving her the Morgan at the apartment, Sarah left to talk to Chuck's doctor. She decides she couldn't just stand by and do nothing. She love's Chuck and she had to help him. So here she was knocking to Dr. Dryfuss's door.

"Good evening." She said once the door opened.

"Let me guess you're here because of Chuck." The Doctor responded.

"Doctor he is deteriorating like this. There has to be more to his condition."

"Why? Because you care about him?"

"You don't understand he's not like other people. He is incredibly special. He's not like other people." Sarah said trying to convey how important this was.

"He is special to you I gather?" Dreyfuss asked.

"He needed to be okay. I need him to be okay. Mo…" Sarah stopped herself before she could say, Molly.

The Doctor knew about Molly. General Beckman had read him in on it. He was one of the most trust people in the C.I.A. "I know about Molly. The General thought it would be a good idea for me to know to incase Chuck might say something about it in his mental state."

All Sarah could do was nod.

"What is it want to do." Dr. Dryfuss asked.

"I would like to go to the hospital tonight. Try and talk to him. Figure out a way to help him. Please? I love him. I am begging you."

"I understand and your not the only one." He said moving aside so Sarah could see Casey. She smiled at him gratefully.

After the Doctor was dressed the three headed to the hospital. Sarah was beyond grateful that the Doctor was doing this. It gave her hope that she could get Chuck back.

**With Chuck at the hospital**

"I am glad the doctor wants to me because I sure want to see him," Chuck said to the two men standing on either side of him.

One of the men pushed him into a chair.

"No need to be ruff or physical," Chuck said looking at the man.

Just then a man who Chuck immediately recognized as the Doctor who's tooth he flashed on early.

"Oh, not the doctor I was expecting to see." Chuck trying to sit up but the men grabbed him holding him in the chair.

"Why did you take the tooth?" The doctor asked. "Better question. Why did you take the wrong tooth?"

"What?" Chuck asked

"I believe this the tooth you are looking for. He said pointing to another tooth. You were right info was in the tooth just not the one you took."

"I was right. I was right. This is great news. It means I am not crazy."

"Yes. It also means when you tell me where you got your information you will die."

Chuck noticed a large needle in the doctor's hand. As he was explaining to chuck to that it was truth serum. Before he could try and get away the needle was shoved into his arm.

Thinking quickly chuck said, "Dr. Dryfuss thank god." Making everyone turn around. Chuck used the distract to run out the door. The men chased Chuck and had him pinned to a wall before a hilarious display of the other patients trying to help chuck only to be shot by tranq darts.

"Your done, Chuck. No one believes you. No one is coming for you." The doctor spoke with confidence. Only to be proven wrong when Sarah and Casey busted in to save the day.

Sarah fought two guys taking them out and Casey shot the other. Before she ran over to Chuck who was laying on the ground looking like he was going to die. "Chuck." She lifted his head. "Chuck are you okay?"

"Sarah you came for me."

"I'll always come for you, Chuck." She said right before Merlin popped up next to Sarah and said, "So will Merlin Chuck. So will merlin." Then he left as quickly as he came.

Sarah smiled at Chuck's ability to make friends even in a place like this. "I love you." She said before kissing him.

"Well, I guess its a good thing we came." Dr. Dryfuss said.

**The next day**

Chuck, Sarah, and Casey were talking to Beckman. She congratulated them on a case well done and apologized to Chuck, commending on a job well done. Explaining to the three the doctor was going to give some of his research and other information to the Ring.

"Well, that's great news. Does this mean I have a clean bill of health?" Chuck asked.

"It would seem that way but I can't actually, clear you," Beckman responded.

"Well then who can?" he asked.

"Dr. Dryfuss. I have scheduled an appointment for you later today."

"Thank you, General," Chuck said with a smile.

She nodded before moving on. "I know you're probably not happy about me telling Dr. Dryfuss about Molly but I wanted to be prepared in case Chuck really, was losing his mind and said something about Molly. I hope you understand?"

"General, we understand completely and we aren't mad. It was good thinking. We trust you with Molly security." Sarah said.

"Thank you, Agent Walker."

"Take the rest of the day off and I will see you all tomorrow," Beckman said before ending the call.

Sarah couldn't contain herself any longer. She throws herself into Chuck's arms and kissing him like she was his last meal. Casey grunted in disgust and walked away. Not before muttering, "Damn lady feelings."  
Once they came up for air I love you's and I missed you's were in between small kisses. Chuck picked her up so her legs were around his waist and walked them out Casey's apartment across the courtyard into their apartment never parting until Morgan cleared his throat. "I am glad your okay, Buddy but can you wait until I leave for that?" Morgan smiled glad to see his friend was okay.

Chuck put Sarah down. Turning to his best friend Chuck said, "Thanks for all your help, Buddy with everything. Thanks for believing in me and helping with Molly."

"Chuck, we are best friends, brothers in every way but blood. Of course, I am going help you no matter what it is", Morgan said.

Chuck gave him a brotherly hug. "Thanks, Buddy."

Morgan clapped his hands together. "Well, I will leave you to it. Molly's down for her nap so don't be too loud." He said walking out of the apartment.

Once the door was closed Sarah attacked Chuck in a passionate kiss. "Now where were we?"

Chuck picked her up kissing her and nibbling on her bottom lip. "Right about here," he said kissing while walking to the bedroom.

About an hour later Chuck and Sarah were laying in bed cuddling. Sarah had her head on his chest with one of her legs on top of his. With all the complications they of been had they kept their conversation light wanting to enjoy their time together. It wasn't before they heard the footsteps of their little girl walking in the hallway.

"Mommy, Daddy? Where are you?"

The parents smiled hearing their little girl yell for them. They both loved being parents and they couldn't have asked for a better daughter.

"In here, Baby girl," Chuck yelled

Lucky for them they remember to throw shirts and underwear on after having their fun. Molly walked in and going to Sarah's side of the bed crawling in with her Mom. "Is Daddy okay now." She asked talking into Sarah's chest after cuddling up to her.

"I am fine, Honey. Daddy got some help and I will be all better soon." Chuck said looking over at his daughter.

"You promise?" Molly muttered.

Chuck Smiled. "I promise."

Although Chuck couldn't see the smile he heard it in her voice when she said, "Okay, Good." It wasn't long before the little girl was closing her eyes again. She was still clingy with her Mom but Sarah wasn't complaining.

"Why don't we take a short nap while we can and then we can make something to eat," Chuck said cuddling behind Sarah putting an arm over both his girls.

"Sounds great," Sarah muttered already closing her eyes.

As Chuck and Sarah were making dinner the heard a knock on their door. "I'll get it." Sarah said walking to the door."

She was surprised to see Ellie and Devon on the other side.  
"Hi, Guys." she smiled "What's up?"

Devon took a deep breath. "We need to talk. Ellie was approached by someone and now she knows about you and Chuck being in the C.I.A."

"Oh boy. Okay, come in we will talk after Molly goes to bed. We are just making dinner come in." She said standing aside so they could enter.

**A/N That's it for this chapter next one will be the conversation with Devon, Ellie, Chuck, and Sarah. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chuck V Baby Molly **  
**Chapter 11**

After her bath with Sarah and storytime with Chuck, Molly fell asleep. Chuck and Sarah walked out into the living room where Ellie and Devon were waiting. What they didn't know was, Sarah had Beckman listening in on the conversation. After finding out that Ellie knew something was up she had no choice, she had to notify the General. She Excused herself to the bedroom to earlier to do just that. She was ordered to make sure the Tv's camera was on so Beckman could listen in without Ellie or Devon knowing.

"So…" Chuck started after sitting next to Sarah on the couch. "What's going on?"

Devon figured he would explain, giving Ellie time to think. "Ellie come home tonight with a very interesting story. While we were in Africa our camp director, Justin helped us out a lot. He became friends with Ellie while we were there. It turns out Justin is more than he originally told us. He told Ellie tonight that Chuck and her Dad were in danger. John Casey was apparently, here to kill them according to Justin."

"That's insane, Casey would never kill me or Dad," Chuck said looking between his sister and Devon.

Devon continued without acknowledging Chuck's statement. "After she explained that Justin claimed to be C.I.A, I brought her over here. I didn't tell her anything. I figured that was up to you guys."

Sarah cleared her throat. "Okay, Ellie what I am about to tell you can NOT leave this room. Do you understand?"

Ellie nodded and said, "Yes I understand."

Sarah reached for Chuck's hand lacing their fingers together. She needs some form of comfort. "Three years ago Chuck was sent an email that had something called an intersect on it. Basically, by looking at thousands of pictures at once it downloads all of the government's secrets in his head. Casey and I were sent to protect him and the secrets inside his head. We couldn't tell you because this is highly classified information and at the time you weren't in the need to know category."

Ellie was confused. Did that mean Chuck and Sarah weren't really, together? "So is this all fake then? You and Chuck aren't actually, together? How does Molly fit into all this?" She asked.

Chuck decided he should answer that. "El we are together. We love each other and Molly his our daughter. It's all real. The only lie was not telling you about the fact that I've worked with C.I.A for the past three years and how I met Sarah." He said looking into his sister's eyes so she would know that he was speaking the truth.

Ellie nodded, taking a moment to process everything. "How does Dad fit into all this?"

Chuck took a deep breath. "Dad created the intersect. He worked for the C.I.A for years creating it. When I was at Stanford this class I took talked about using images to put information on to be able to download it to the human brain. I passed the test with 98%. Highest score in the class. I didn't know it at the time but Bryce was CIA and He knew that they were going to use me for the intersect project. He didn't think I could handle being in the C.I.A, so he got me kicked out of school by framing me for cheating on the test."

"Why did he have to get you kicked out of school? Why couldn't he just tell them you weren't built for that kind of life?" Ellie said trying rain in her emotions. She hated Brice for years and this wasn't helping his case.

Sarah knew Chuck had a hard time talking about Bryce so she took over. "Bryce knew that unless he could somehow make it look like Chuck cheated, he still would have been used for the project. So he framed Chuck for cheating. Skip ahead five years, Brice has the intersect. He's on the run from the C.I.A because he stole it. He sent the intersect to Chuck in a birthday email because he needed someone he could trust. What we found out later was that some very bad people were after the intersect and Bryce knew that."

Sarah paused for a minute to give Ellie some time process. After Ellie nodded at her to continue, she did. "I am a CIA agent. Casey is an NSA agent. We were both sent her to protect and watch over Chuck. Since having the intersect your brother has saved many lives and is responsible for stopping a lot of bad things from happening. I swear on my life, Casey isn't here to kill your brother." She knew Ellie was going to have a lot of questions but they needed to know more about this Justin person before they could move on to those. "Ellie I know you have a million questions but I need you to tell me about this Justin guy before we get into those. If he's after your brother and Dad we need to know who he works for and what they know about Chuck and the intersect."

Ellie had tears running down her face and couldn't answer just yet. This was all too much. She looked at Devon silently asking him to tell them. He nodded in understanding before speaking.

"Justin found Ellie in the Buy More when she was Dvd shopping for me. He told her that Chuck was in a lot of danger. Justin said he worked for the C.I.A. He tried to convince her that Casey was sent here by some bad people to hunt down Chuck and her Dad. He gave her a phone number and asked her to call him. When she told him she wanted to talk to me and Chuck about it he said No one would believe her. Ellie approached me tonight about it and I knew I needed to bring her here. Something doesn't feel right about this." Devon said wrapping his arms around his Wife.

"Ellie, could you give us a description of Justin?" Sarah asked.

Ellie whipped her tears away taking a deep calming breath before she said, "I can do you one better. I had Jeff and Lister print off a copy of him using the security camera at the Buy More." She pulled a piece of paper out of her shirt and handed it to Sarah.

Sarah stood up ran to the scanner Chuck had set up by the kitchen and sent it to Beckman. They needed to find this guy before more damage was caused. She returned to the couch after she was done. "Thank you, Ellie. I know this is all hard to swallow but you may have just saved your brother's life."

Ellie nodded before saying, "Is it possible that Justin or whoever he worked for got Devon sick? I know that sounds crazy but we were supposed to be in Africa for a year and we barley made three months. When we first got to camp Justin wasn't there. He didn't show up till later that night when Devon and I were sitting by a fire. He knew we were coming on that day yet he wasn't there to greet his new Doctors. He seemed to just pop up whenever you least expected him too. I didn't notice at the time but looking back he seemed to be watching me a lot."

"It's very possible that he was watching you. It's possible that whoever he works for found out about your trip to Africa and planted Justin there to befriend you, gain your trust so that when he came to you with this story about Casey you would believe him. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if he was responsible for Devon being sick." Sarah said switching into her agent mode.

Ellie looked between Sarah and Chuck. "I want to help." She said simply.

"With what Ell?" Chuck asked

"You basically, have a computer in her brain. It has to be causing you problems. Neurology is my specialty. If anyone can help Chuck figure this out it's me and Dad. From the way you're describing the intersect it's built more like a computer. What you need to do is make the intersect work with your brain. My guess is you're probably suffering from headaches, right?" She asked looking at Chuck.

"That's right. I have been having bad headaches for a while now. I suffered a break down recently. A CIA doctor told me that the intersect is frying my brain." Chuck said amazed at how fast his sister figured that out.

Ellie nodded going into doctor mode. "From a neurological standpoint, you can't put a computer in a human brain and expect it to work with the way it did before you put it in. If Chuck's brain is capable of handling the intersect up to this point that just means you have to find a way for his brain to absorb the information in a better neurological way. I can do that. Let me help."

Before Sarah or Chuck could respond the Tv turned on and Beckman appeared on the screen. "I agree." She said scaring Ellie and Devon.  
"From what I have heard so far, it sounds like exactly what we need. If we can get your Dad to give you his notes I believe we could fix Chuck and the intersect."

Ellie looked at the Tv in shock. "Who are you?"

"I am General Beckman. I am in charge of this team and this project." She responded. "I have been listening to your conversation. I am grateful that you were able to help us ID who this Justin really, was. If you are to be read in on the intersect project that means you can not under any circumstances talk to anyone outside of this room about it. If you are to work with this team any findings go straight to me. Is that understood?"  
Ellie was stressed and confused but she wanted to help her brother so she agreed. She knew her life was about to change but she has always taken care of Chuck and she wasn't about to stop now. With an agreement to meet in Castle tomorrow to discuss this farther, Beckman ended the call.

"Okay, I think we need to call it a night. It's been a long night with a lot of things to process all around." Devon said standing up. He pulled Ellie up from the chair she was sitting on keeping her wrapped up in his arms. He knew his wife needed comfort.

"Before you go there is one more thing we need to talk about. Don't contact Justin until after we meet in Castle tomorrow. If he tries to reach out to you just tell him you're still thinking about things. We are on step ahead of him right now and we need to keep it that way." Sarah said.

"Okay, I can do that." Responded Ellie.

Chuck hugged his sister at the door before watching her Devon cross the courtyard making it safely into their apartment. "Did Casey sweep their place for bugs that aren't ours?" He asked Sarah. While Sarah and Chuck were talking to Ellie and Devon Casey snuck over to their apartment to look for bugs and other thing that could be used to spy on them without their knowledge.

Sarah nodded. "He finished just before we did. He said he found something on the phone and a small listening device by the couch. We don't know how long they have been listening to your sister but we need to find out who these people are."

Chuck nodded. He felt exhausted and he had a headache on top of that. "I am glad Devon brought her over to us instead of hiding it. That could have been disastrous."  
Sarah could how much her boyfriend was hurting. Both emotionally and physically. She hated seeing him like this. "I agree." She said walking over to him and pulling him into a hug. "Come on I think I hear the bed calling our names." She smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Mmmm…I think I hear that too." He said with a smile.

They quickly changed for bed and fell asleep within minutes. They had a very long day and tomorrow was going to be even longer. It wasn't long before Chuck sat straight up out of bed, shouting out, "SHAW!"

"Chuck, what's wrong?" Sarah asked sitting up.

He knew he had to be honest with her. After everything they just went through he couldn't start lying to her now. "I think Shaw is still alive."

"What do you mean?" She asked

Chuck told her about his dream with Shaw and the hospital bed. Shaw telling Chuck that he was still alive. "You believe me right?" He asked.

"Of course I do. You were right about the tooth so you're right about this." She said pulling him to lay next to her.

"Thank you for believing in me, Sarah," Chuck said speaking into her neck.

"Always." She said running her fingers throw his hair. It wasn't long before they were both asleep again.

The next morning Chuck was on the phone with Morgan asking him to meet at the Buy More so he called to him about something. When Morgan asked if this was about another dream? Chuck told him that was part of the reason.  
"Dude you know you have to tell Sarah, right? You know trust is the most important thing in a relationship." Morgan said.

"Of course I know trust is the most important thing in a relationship. I already told her about it last night. So she knows about my dream." Chuck said rolling his eye at his best friend even if he could see him.

"Okay, Dude I will see at the Buy More, Bye," Morgan said before hanging up.

"Who was that? And what was this about trust and relationships?" Sarah asked walking into the kitchen.

"It was Morgan. I was asked him to meet me at the Buy More so I could explain about Ellie and Devon. I want to show him Justin's picture in case Morgan is approached by him. He asked me if this was about another dream and when I said that was part of the reason I wanted to meet him he asked if I had said anything to you about it and that trust is the most important thing in a relationship." Chuck said before kissing her.

Sarah wrapped her arms around him. She moaned when his tongue entered her mouth, nibbling on her bottom lip when his tongue retreated. Soon tongues were in motion and the kiss grow more intense. When Chuck reached his hand up her shirt the kiss was interrupted by their daughters giggle.

"Daddy, why are you kissing Mommy like that?"

Chuck stepped back from Sarah to pick up his Daughter. "Cause that's how Mommy's and Daddy's kiss sometimes," Chuck said peppering her face with little kisses.

Molly giggled more at her father's affection. When Chuck finished kissing her cheeks, Molly kissed him on the cheek before reaching for her Mommy. Sarah took her daughter from Chuck, placing small kisses all over her faces before blowing a raspberry on her neck causing the girl to burst out in a fit of laughter. When the giggling stopped, Sarah placed her daughter on her hip closing the gap between her and Chuck. Kissing him sweetly before putting Molly in her chair at the Kitchen table.

"So Morgan asked if you told me?" Sarah said picking up their conversation from before.

"Yes. I told him I did/ of course, I knew how important trust was in a relationship. He agreed to meet up with me and that's about the time you walked in." Chuck said

Sarah started cooking eggs for her and Molly cause she knew Chuck was leaving for work soon. She felt Chuck wrap his arms around from behind. "I have to go soon. Morgan's probably already there." Chuck said placing a kiss on her neck.

Sarah turned her neck to the side to give him better access. She loved it when he did that. "I know. Don't remind me." She said trying to contain her moan.

"I will be back soon. I only work till noon. Then I will see you in Castle after that for our meeting with Beckman." Chuck said working his lips around her neck.

Sarah turned around in his arms kissing him as if her life depended on it. She had to remind herself that their daughter was a few feet away. She pulled away enough to talk. "I know that. I just feel like with everything that's happened lately I want you with me all the time. It's hard to let you go."

Chuck smiled. "Now you know how I felt before we officially got together. I hated having to let you go back to the hotel. I wanted you with me all the time."

"Mmm…well it's a good thing you don't have to do that more." She said before turning around to the eggs. Chuck laughed. He kissed both Sarah and Molly goodbye before heading to the Buy More.

Chuck was telling Morgan about his dream and about things that happened with Ellie and Devon. As they were talking Chuck saw his father walk into the store. "What is my father doing here?" Chuck said not taking his eyes off his father.

"Why is that bad?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan, he thinks I quite the C.I.A. He doesn't know that I downloaded the intersect." Chuck said but before Morgan could respond, Stephen walked to the counter.

"Hello, son," Stephen said.

"I will leave you two to talk," Morgan said before walking away.

"Is that Casey?" He asked his son.

"Yes. You know he works here." Chuck said trying to act cool.

"He's N.S.A. Why would he need to work here?" Stephen tried again.

Lucky for Chuck Sarah walked over to them with Molly. She must have been watching the security feed, Chuck thought. She was whispering something to Molly. She put the little girl down shortly after.

"Daddy," Molly yelled. She ran up to Chuck, who at that point had come around the counter.

"Hi, Baby girl. What are you doing here?"

"Mommy said I could pick out a movie."

"She did? That's cool." Chuck said Picking her up.

Molly nodded enthusiastically. "Who's this Daddy?" She asked pointing to Stephen.

Stephen was looking at Molly with Aw. His son had a daughter. How did he not know this? He was in shock. How had he not known this he was watching Chuck and Ellie.

"Molly this is your Grandpa," Chuck responded.

Molly waved shyly at him. "Hi."

Stephen stirred at her unsure of what to say. He had a granddaughter. He was pulled out of his thoughts by his son.

"Dad, are you going to say Hi?" Chuck said.

He shook his head to clear it. "Right of course. Hi Molly, It's nice to meet you."

Taking advantage of his Dad's distraction Chuck greeted Sarah. "Hi, Honey. You remember my Dad?"

Sarah nodded. "Of course I do. It's nice to see again Mr. Bartowski."

Chuck had hopped that meeting Molly would distract his Dad so they could hold off on the conversation he knew was coming. Unfortunately for Chuck that wasn't the case. After a quick hello kiss from Sarah, Chuck could tell his Dad was ready to explode. He knew they need to go somewhere private for this conversation.

"Hey, Dad, why don't we go somewhere a little more private so we can talk because I am sure you have a lot of questions," Chuck said Silently signaling Casey toward the door.

Without another word, they all headed to the Orange Orange. After making their way down to Castle and putting Molly in her room she had down there with a movie on, they all sat around the conference table.

"I thought you were out of the CIA Chuck? I took the intersect out of your head." Stephen said angrily.

Chuck sighed. He wasn't up for this right now but he didn't have a choice. He was going to get a hold of his Dad anyway to see if he could help with the intersect. "You did Dad. I downloaded the Intersect 2.0 after the wedding."

"Why?" His Dad asked.

Looking too Sarah and Casey for confirmation to see if he could tell his Dad. They nodded in agreement so he told his Dad everything. They talked about Bryce's death and how Chuck didn't want the intersect falling into the wrong hands so he downloaded it. He did a quick run through about his spy training and what happened with Shaw. He told his Dad that Sarah and Him are together for real this time and that he is no longer an asset.

After a moment of processing everything, his son told him Stephen took a deep breath. "Okay thanking for being honest with me but that doesn't explain why Ellie is talking to CIA agent." By the questioning looks he received he continued. "Last time I was here I left Ellie a way to contact me if she ever needs me for anything. After she got back from Africa she contacted me in panic. She didn't say much, just that I needed to come to meet with her."

"I will leave Ellie to explain that to you but she is okay and she knows about the intersect. She wants to help make it better. The intersect is attacking my brain. It's going fry my brain in a matter of time and we don't know how to stop it." Chuck responded.

"I know how to stop it." His Dad said.

"How?" Sarah asked.

"I call it the governor." He pointed to his watch. I download one of the early intersects I crated. After a few years, I started noticing changes in me. More headaches than normal. Seeing things that weren't there, amongst other things. It took me a long time to find a solution. Inside this watch is something that balance's your brain with the intersect. It governs the intersect essentially."

"Can you make one for me?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, Son I can." He said.

"What do you need?" Casey asked.

"I need to go back to my place but I think its best if you come with me. We need to bring your sister and we need to put her CIA babysitter on a different trail." Stephen said with determination.

"Agreed and I think I know how to do that," Casey said standing up with his phone to his ear calling Ellie. He checked her phone already for bugs to make sure Justin wasn't listening in on her calls. After his call with Ellie ended Casey told everyone his plan. Before they closed the meeting Chuck pointed out that they needed to find Shaw and see if he was still alive like Chuck thought. Casey smiled at that. "I think Sarah can help us there." He said.

"How do you figure that?" Sarah asked.

"You spent the most time with Shaw out of all of us. Not to mention you were in DC with him. Let's go over your time with him and his if Chuck flashes on anything." Casey responded.

"Are you okay with that, Chuck?" Sarah asked silently hoping he would say no. Shaw was one of her biggest mistakes and she didn't want to relive it with Chuck listening in.

"Yeah, sure I don't mind." He said but anyone could tell it was the world's biggest lie.

Stephen left the three of them to go spend it with his Granddaughter before they had to leave later. He wanted to get to know her better. He still wanted Chuck to tell him how she came about.

Casey was going through different things Shaw and Sarah did together but it wasn't until he started talking about a restaurant that it started getting uncomfortable. They were getting into the romance part of things. When Sarah started talking about couples massages, Chuck started pacing.

"After our couples massage, he took me to Tiffanys," Sarah said miserably. She hated this and she knew Chuck was probably hating this even more than her. Shaw was a sore spot for both of them.

"Did he buy you anything nice?" Casey asked.

Sarah gave a dirty look. Casey was enjoying this way too much. Chuck didn't give her time to answer before he added his two cents.

"Please Casey, everyone knows you don't go into Tiffanies to buy anything. They just went to look." Chuck didn't even believe what he was saying but he had to try.

Casey ignored him. "Those new earrings, Agent Walker?" He asked looking at Sarah.

DAMN IT! She thought. I didn't even think before I put these on this morning. I just like them I wasn't even thinking about Shaw. She turned to look at Chuck and she almost wanted to cry. He seemed so upset. I hope he doesn't think I put these on because of Shaw. Oh God, Why the hell didn't I get rid of these. She took them off quickly hoping that would show Chuck that she didn't care about them.

A little while later Chuck was banging his head against the table. Nothing they had talked about so far had brought them any close to figuring out if Shaw was still alive.

"March 22nd you and Shaw were off the grid the whole day what did you do?" Casey asked

"Objection! What is the relevance?" Chuck said bringing his head up from the table

"What was so important that you didn't check-in?" Casey asked grinning evilly at Chuck.

"We spent the day in his loft at the Hoffman, Okay," Sarah responded thinking of ways to get Casey back later for this.

Chuck finally flashed. "Was it the penthouse?" He asked.

Sarah sat up in excitement. "Yes. Did you flash?"

Chuck nodded. "Shaw ordered the CIA to construct TR15 safe in his penthouse."

"Whatever he's hiding in there could lead us to wherever he's hiding. Looks like we get to see Shaw Bachelor pad. Although it won't be the first time for some of us." Casey started looking at Sarah. If looks could kill Casey would be dead 100 times over from the way she was looking at him.

Without a word, Chuck stood up and walked to the weapons locker before heading to Molly's room where he found his Dad sitting on the floor with her watching Tangled. He didn't want to interrupt but he had to. "Dad we have to do something really, fast why do you take Molly home to our apartment, and Ellie should be by later to Check-in. Casey will give you a ride."

If he had to go to Shaw's apartment with Sarah he didn't want to do it with Casey. He had his fun for the day. The last couple of hours had been Hell for Chuck. The last thing he wanted was to hear about Shaw and Sarah's relationship. He was doing fine pretending that they hadn't done anything but kiss because they were too busy to do much else and know that illusion was blown out of the water.

Stephen could tell his son was irritated. "It went that good, huh?" He said sarcastically.

"Yep." Was all Chuck could say.

Sarah caught up to them. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked looking at Chuck.  
"Sure but let's say goodbye to Molly and Dad then we can talk. I am going to have Ellie meet us at our house later tonight or tomorrow. Dad, you can sleep in Molly's on the floor. There should be an air mattress in the closest that you can set up." He said.

Stephen nodded. He hoped Ellie would come over sooner so he could talk with her about the intersect. He and Chuck packed up everything that Molly needed to go home. He left the room telling his son he would wait by the door.

Chuck picked up his daughter off the floor. "I love you, Molly." He said kissing her all over her face.

Molly smiled. "I love you too Daddy."

"Mommy and I have to go to work. Grandpa is going to go with you and Casey back home and we will probably see you in the morning, Okay?" Chuck said smiling at her.

"Okay, Daddy." She said smiling back

Sarah watched them from the doorway. It melted her heart to see how good he was with Molly. She hit the jock-pot falling in love with him. Sarah could tell her boyfriend was having a hard time after hearing everything she and Shaw had done. She knew how he felt. It wasn't a picnic for her either. Dating Shaw was something she wanted to forget but that wasn't going to happen. She figured Chuck might be feeling insecure and that was the last thing she wanted.

Chuck was the best boyfriend she had both in and out of bed. She was just going to have to make him see that. She was brought out of her musings by her daughter calling out to her and reaching out her little arms. She gladly took her daughter from Chuck. "I love you, Molly."

Molly grinned at her Mommy. "I love you too, Mommy."

Sarah peppered her face with kisses enticing a giggle from the girl. "You be a good girl for Uncle Casey and Grandpa. When we get back we will have a family day. How does that sound?"

"Good," Molly said simply kissing her mother's cheek.

Chuck and Sarah walked with Stephen and Casey to Casey's car. Sarah still had Molly in arms relishing the extra time with her daughter. After strapping Molly into her car seat and bidding farewell to Casey and Chuck's Dad, they headed back into Castle to get ready for their trip to DC. They called Beckman explained the situation and she had them on the next flight out to DC.

Sarah tried to get Chuck to talk to her before they left for the airport but he wouldn't. By the time the boarded the plan she decided she wasn't going to take no for an answer. When the plan was in the air Sarah unbuckled herself and turned toward Chuck.

"Talk to me, Chuck." She said gently grabbing his face so that he was looking at her.

He knew he wasn't getting out of this so he bit the bullet and decided he needed to talk to her. "I am sorry, Sarah. I am just struggling. You have to look at things from my perspective. I almost lost you to that guy and to have to sit and listen to everything you guys did together…" He couldn't seem to finish but Sarah understood.

"Chuck I understand. Do you honestly think it was a cakewalk for me to sit and watch you with Jill, Hannah, or Lue?" I was in love with you and I couldn't do anything about it. I had to watch you kiss them and date them, do things with them I wanted you to so with me. So yes I understand." She kissed the corner of his mouth first then moved to his lips. Chuck kissed her back loving the feel of her lips on his.

"I didn't think of it like that. I am sorry you had to go through that." He hated seeing Sarah hurt.

She smiled. He made it easy for her to see the love he held in his eyes and she fell just a little bit more in love with him at that moment. "I am sorry you had to listen to everything I did with Shaw but I need you to know that you are the best boyfriend I've had both in and out of bed. You have shown me more love in the few years I have known you then I have ever had in my whole life. I am IN LOVE WITH YOU, Chuck. You and Molly are my world. It doesn't matter who we dated before what matters is us and our family." She told him. She really, needed chuck to understand that he is the love of her life.

He smiled pulling her to him for a mind-blowing kiss. He pulled away enough to speak. "I love you too, Sarah. You and Molly are my world and wouldn't have it any other way. Let's finish this mission and get Shaw out of our lives forever."

"Mmmm…agreed." She attacked his lips. Tongues battled together, lips were being pulled by teeth and moans escaping mouths. "Chuck…do you want to join the mile high club?"

Without answering he picked her up wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to the bathroom. His mouth never leaving her. Both agents were grateful that they were on a CIA plan so they had more privacy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**  
**Chuck V Baby Molly **

Chuck and Sarah were chasing, who they believed was Shaw, out of the apartment. The man dropped the case while trying to jump the roof. Chuck told Sarah to get the case and would get the guy. Surprising himself he made the jump across the roof, tackling the man before he could getaway. Pulling the mask off the man it wasn't Shaw but Justin underneath it.

"Chuck," Sarah called. "Did you.." She saw Justin and gasped.

He was struggling underneath Chuck so Chuck shot him with a tranq dart. The man went still and Sarah called General Beckman for a pickup. Justin would be added to his buddy's that Casey trapped after having Ellie send Justin a text giving him a fake address for Stephen. They were slowing building a case against Justin, his team, and the people they work for. Beckman had a meeting coming to review Chuck's progress as the intersect and she was using this as an example of the positive side of the intersect. A little torcher and the possibility of never seeing sunlight again the team Justin sent to get Stephen sang like canaries. It was only a matter of time before they could get Justin to talk.

"That was amazing by the way." At Chuck's confused look Sarah continued. "Making that jump and bring him down the way you did. You really are an agent now. A very sexy agent." She said placing a kiss on his lips as they waited for Beckman's team to pick up Justin so they could go home.

Chuck smiled. He had been called a lot of things in his life but sexy usually wasn't one of them especially when it's coming from a beautiful woman. "If I am sexy that makes you drop-dead gorgeous." He countered.

Sarah laughed blushing a little at his compliment. She was used to being called beautiful, sexy, or gorgeous but when it comes from the man you love it means more. "I love you, Chuck." She said.

"I love you too, Sarah."

A helicopter with General Beckman and her team landed on the roof they were sitting on. "Hello, team." She greeted them. "Did you get the case?"

"Yes General," Sarah said holding up the case.

"Good. Take it back home and let me know what you find. Have we identified him yet?" She asked motioning to Justin.

"That's Justin as the guy who has been following my sister," Chuck answered.

Beckman nodded. "We will get what we can out of him and add him with the others. Good work Agents." She walked away boarding the helicopter.

Chuck and Sarah left the rooftop and headed for the airport to go back home. Needing their rest for the family day they were going to have with Molly and the meeting with Ellie and Stephen to fix the intersect. So they slept the whole way home cuddled up together.

After they returned home Casey meet them in the conference room in Castle. They opened the case and found Shaw's spy will. "What is a spy will?" Asked Chuck.

"A spy's last will and testament," Sarah said.

"Spy's keep a record of the information they might lose if they get killed on a mission," Casey added.

"And in Shaw's case the information he had on the ring." Sarah continued. "If the ring is looking for this that means Shaw is dead."

"I was wrong," Chuck said with disappointment.

"Wrong about what." Ellie and Stephen asked at the same time.

"I thought he was still alive. I thought I killed him but the intersect has been telling he's still alive." Chuck said.

"Then he's still alive or someone is going through a lot of trouble to make you think he is. The way the intersect is designed I would believe that over a will you found that could have been a wild goose chase for all you know." Stephen said.

"Your Dad's a got point, Chuck," Casey said.  
"Let's not count anything out yet," Sarah added.

Chuck nodded in thanks to his friends and family for believing in him. "So Ellie what do you think of Castle?" He asked.

"It's amazing. I can't tell you how happy I am that the Buy More isn't your whole life." She said looking around.

"You and me both, Sis. Have you and Dad talked about the intersect?"

"Yeah, I got a car and his computer with all his notes and things on it. With time and Dad's help, I think I can fix it." She said confidently.

"Glad to hear it. I could really, do without the headaches." Chuck said.

"Son I still need you and the team to come home with me today so we can build you a governor. I am going to show you how to do it so that you can build one on your own if the need arises." His Dad said.

"That's a good idea. Let's go get Molly and we can do Family day at grandpa's." Sarah said standing up.

"No need she's in her room," Stephen said before she could walk away.

Sarah nodded gratefully at him before walking to Molly's room inside Castle. The little girl was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes by the time Sarah reached her room. "Hey Baby, how mommy's little girl?"

"MOMMY!" The little girl shouted running towards her.

Sarah picked her up hugging her close. "Oh missed my girl so much."

"I missed you too." She kissed her Mom on the cheek. "I go potty." She added wiggling out of Sarah's hold running to the bathroom.  
This is new, Sarah thought. She followed her daughter to the bathroom quickly. She found Molly standing in front of the potty trying to climb on. Sarah picked her up and placed her on it and sure enough, her daughter peed. Sarah was shocked in the best possible way. Her and Chuck and been talking about potty training because Molly's about to turn 3 soon but they were also so busy they hadn't gotten around to it yet.

"Molly sweetie where did you learn to do this?" Sarah asked her daughter.

"Uncle Casey and Uncle moron." She answered after asking her Mom help with wiping.

Sarah chuckled at her daughter's use of Casey's nickname for Morgan. "You mean Morgan." She tried correcting her.

"Das what I said, Mommy." The little girl pulled up her pants and went to the sink again asking for help.

Sarah quickly helped her wash her hands before they went to meet the others. She felt like she needed to praise her daughter for what she did. "Molly I am so proud of you for using the potty like a big girl." She peppered her daughter with kisses causing giggles to escape the little girl.

"Hey, there's my girls," Chuck said walking over to them when he saw them enter the conference room.

"Guess what our daughter did?" Sarah said playfully.

"What?" He asked looking at Molly.

"I went potty, Daddy," Molly announced for everyone to hear.  
"What that's amazing. But how?" He asked looking at Sarah. He knew they talked about it but hadn't gotten around to it yet.

Casey grunted. "I hate changing diapers so the Moron and I have been working on it with her."

"Thank you, Casey. You're amazing." Sarah said.

"Yes thank you, Casey," Chuck added.

Casey grunted at them before turning to Molly. "Good job soldier."

She rewarded him with a grin. "Thank you," Molly said saluting him and kissing him on the cheek.

The room erupted in laughter. Watching the almost 3-year-old salute and kiss Casey was the most adorable thing any of them had ever seen. Molly was the only one who could get away with that, well her and Casey's daughter if she knew about him. Everyone packed up what they needed and headed to Stephens's house. It took about an hour and a half to get there. Sarah, Chuck, Molly, Ellie, and Casey followed Stephen in the SUV fitted with all the latest spy gear.

"It's quiet out here," Chuck said looking around the forest surrounding his Dad's house. It was a small cabin that looked like it could use some work on the outside. Chuck wasn't surprised to find the inside needed some updating as well.

"Yeah, I enjoy the quiet." His Dad responded.

"Could use a women's touch." Ellie pointed out.

Stephen looked at his daughter smiling at her subtle hint. "Are you offering?" He asked her.  
"When I have the time sure. I am sure Sarah could help me. Right, Sarah?"

"Um…sure but decorating isn't really, my thing," Sarah responded looking a little nervous.

Ellie smiled at her nervousness. "I'll teach you. It will be a fun project for us to do as sisters."

Sisters? Sarah loved the idea of having a sister. When she was younger she always wondered what it would be like having a sibling. She felt honored that Ellie considered her a sister. "Sure I would like that." She said smiling.

"Okay, Chuck let get to work. After we finish I will show you around the property." Stephen said.

Everyone sat around a small desk hiding a computer. Stephen slowly went through the process of showing them how to make a governor. Chuck was probably the only one who could fully understand what Stephen was saying but they watched nonetheless. Molly was watching a movie on Chuck's phone so she wouldn't get bored. Once they were finished and Chuck was certain he could make one if needed, Stephen gave him his own Governor they all headed outside.

"Chuck, Ellie I need to talk to both quickly before we do anything else," Stephen said.

"Casey and I will take Molly and start heading that way," Sarah said pointing in front of them. "Just catch up when you're done." She continued before waving at them and walking away with Casey following.

"What's up, Dad?" Chuck asked.

"Here these are for both of you." He handed them each a key to the cabin. "I added you to the security clearance. Once you put the key in the lock type in the code phrase Aces C&E. If anything happens to me this place belongs to you both. Along with the house we had with your mother, I kept it. If a need for a safe house arises both are good places hide out at."

"Wow Dad, thank you," Ellie said Hugging her father.

"Yeah Dad, this is great thank you," Chuck added.

"I didn't know you kept the house," Ellie said referring to her childhood home.

"I couldn't get rid of it. It was our home. I know you both have homes of your own but I felt like it wasn't mine to get rid of. Besides I use the basement for a special project I have been working for years." Stephen said.

"What project are you working on?" Chuck asked.

"I will tell both about it some other time. Let's go find the others and I will show you around." He responded to his son. He knew he needed to tell them about their mother but didn't seem like the right time.

The three walked until they found Casey and Sarah walking around with Molly holding both of their hands. "Hey what do you guys think of this place?" Chuck asked once they caught up to them.

"It would be a perfect hideout if we ever needed it. I found some motion detectors. They are well hidden. If I wasn't trained to find things like that I wouldn't have seen them." Casey stated.

"It's funny you should say that Dad was just telling Ellie and me the same thing," Chuck said picking up Molly and putting her on his shoulders.

As they walked around the property with Stephen pointing out things here and there everyone enjoying the peacefulness that came with it. On the way back to the cabin Stephen showed them a hidden bunker he put in a few years ago in case this place was ever found. It had an underground tunnel leading to a car that's in a hidden shack close to the road for quick getaways.

"I like the way you think, Bartowski," Casey said to Stephen.

"Thank you, Casey." He responded.

When they got back to the cabin they decided it was time to head back to Castle so Stephen locked up the house before following Chuck's SUV back to Castle. After adding Ellie to the security clearance list Chuck and Sarah left with Molly to finish their family fun day. They figured they wouldn't be of any use considering they would be working on the intersect. Casey had a shift at the Buy More and he wanted to check on his daughter. He had been eating at the cafe she works at trying to get to know without telling her who he is.

As he was walking into the Buy More his phone rang. It was Beckman. "General." He greeted her after he picked up the phone.

"Casey I have some bad news. Your Daughter is in Danger. Justin found out about her and planned on using her to get to you. You need to pick her up now. We tracked her location to the Cafe she works at. Hurry Casey, we don't know they planned on picking her up." Beckman said with urgency.

Casey hung up the phone and ran back to the care. Driving as fast as could to get his daughter. When he got there she was serving a couple at a table. He knew he needed to act fast so he ran in grabbed Alex from behind and quickly carried her to the car before anyone could lift finger to help.

"What the hell are you doing." She yelled once they were in the car.

"I know you're not going to believe this but I am your father," Casey said Driving 90mph down the high with his fake police lights on so he would get pulled over.

"That's impossible my father died before I was born." She said

"You're named after your father. His name was Alex Coburn. That was my name before the US government faked my death because they needed me on a special team for highly classified missions. I didn't realize at first that joining the team would mean everyone thinking I died but it was too late by the time I realized it." Casey said pulling into the back parking lot of the Buy More where their deliveries came in.

Alex just stared at him with her mouth open. She didn't know what to say. Casey didn't wait for her response he just picks her up again and ran to the break room entering Castle through the lockers. Once he got down there he ignored Ellie and Stephens's questions and rushed Alex back to Molly's room figuring it was a little roomier.

"Look I know you're freaked out but I can't prove it," Casey said after placing her on her feet.

She just nodded at him. She didn't trust her words. Casey walked out of the room and returned a few minutes later with a folder. He found his daughter sitting on Molly's small bed.

"Here he said handing her his file. Everything you're about to read cannot leave this room. You can't tell anyone not even your mom. I could lose my job for showing this file to you but I know it the only way you will believe me. If anyone asks I didn't show this to you and you have to pretend you know nothing." She just nodded and started reading. After a few minutes, Casey felt like he needed to added something.

"You have to know that if I had known about you I would have stayed. Like I said it was too late by the time I realized what joining that team would mean. There was no turning back. Leaving your mother was the hardest thing I've ever done and I've done a lot of things." He told her but she didn't look up she kept reading.

An hour later she finished reading the file and looked up at her Dad. She was at a loss for words but she knew she had to say something. So she went the most pressing question.

"Why did you grab from the diner? Why could have just talked to me there?" She asked

"One because this is classified information that I can't be talking about in public. Two because some very bad people in the government found our about you and were going to use you against me. I didn't have time to explain things to you there. I had to get you out of there."

"What about Mom? If they know about me they have to know about her." She asked worriedly.

"I have a team I trust watching her. If anything seems amiss they will pick her up and bring her here. I need you to call her and tell her you're fine. Chances are someone called the cops when I picked you up. Just tell her you're fine and that you will explain everything tonight when you get home. You and I will come up with a believable story before then. I need to check security around your mom's house to make sure everything is alright. If needs be I will tell her Mom about things but she has to hear it from me, understand?" Casey asked her.  
"I understand." She said.

Casey handed her the phone after dialing her Mom's home phone. He knew she must be confused but there was nothing more he could do about that now.

"Hi, Mom. Yes, I am fine. Look tell them I am safe I promise I will explain everything tonight when I come home. I promise I am fine. I will see you tonight. Okay, love you bye." She ended the phone call with a solemn expression. She looked up at the man that she now knew as her father. "You were right the cops were called you're going to have to do something to head them off."

"Already done." He said.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" She asked him

"You can ask me anything you want." He sat down on the floor in front of her.

"Did you ever think about my Mom after you left?"

He took a deep breath. "Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about her. I wanted so badly to go to her and tell her I was okay and that I loved her but I couldn't. It would have gotten me trouble and put your mom in danger."

Alex nodded. "If you had found out about me would that have changed your mind about coming back?"

"If I could have found a way to do it and keep you both safe I would have done it in a heartbeat." He answered honestly.

Tears leaked out of her eyes. All she wanted growing up was to know her father and now here he is back from the dead. She was a little mad at him for leaving but at least he had a good reason to leave and not just because he didn't want them. She asked a few questions than they worked on the story they would tell her mom. Casey left to check the security around the house and went to his locker inside the Buy More to get the money he stashed there and put it in a backpack for Alex to use in case she and her Mom needed to run.

Later that night Chuck walked into his bedroom after brushing his teeth. He found Sarah sitting on the bed with a sad look on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked

She patted the bed next to her signaling him to sit down. "I have been thinking about Shaw's will. It brought back the reality that we could die at any moment. What we do isn't safe. I want you to have this. My spy will."

"Why are you giving me this?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck this is me. It's everything I know. It's my life and if anything were to happen to me…will if anyone is gonna have it I want it to be you."

"Nothing is going to happen to you. You're not going anywhere and neither am I." He said before leaning in to kiss her. It was a short too but sweet kiss. Just enough them to show how much love they had for each other.

Later that night after Sarah had gone to sleep Chuck snuck out to the living room to type up his own will. What he said to Sarah about nothing happening to them was true but he wanted to leave his own will when that day came, whenever that might be.

My name is Chuck Bartowski and if your reading this it means I am already dead. I don't know what will end up killing me but I have chosen to be a spy and there are consequences to that. It may be my emotions that end up doing me in or a slip up trying to protect my friends or my family, who never wanted me to be apart of this. Or it could be the thing I never saw coming but I know its coming.

**A/N That's it for this chapter. What do you think about the changes I've made? What do you guys think of Molly so far? **


End file.
